


Everything comes with a price

by orchidwai_hunho



Series: Till Doomsday [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/pseuds/orchidwai_hunho
Summary: No one knows that vampires are real. There was a legend going on that there is one old vampire that drinks blood of other vampire and strongest of all Vampire. He is at the top of food-chain. Only few knows for sure. But no one really has seen this legend. Kim Junmyun is the one. He is century-old and his power is limitless or so the story goes.Kim Junmyun is History Teacher on daytime and Sugardaddy at night. He spent most of his time with human which are his sexual play thing.Till he got Sehun as his sugarbaby and his world turns upside down.





	1. Identity at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part (II) of the series Tills Doomsday  
> I am still working on Part I (Onghwang) of the series so I still can't update now.

Vampires are cold, heartless and cruel. But it’s ironic that they need some kind of emotional connection to have sex with the other party. Even if they don’t need this special connection to have sex, Junmyun wouldn’t  fuck any of those human sluts anyway.

He only has two simple rule for his sugars.

No talking, no kissing. So he used duct tape. Duct tapes are convenient. A lot of stores offer them in many sizes and colors. He likes ropes but it take too much of an effort so, he prefer duct tapes.

 

“Shh… don’t.” Junmyun shook his head in disapproval. One of the girls is trying to unzip his pants with her fingers. He is not even hard while this girl is close and desperate for his attention. But he doesn’t need her for this. He just need those three girls for only one purpose.

_Their blood._

 

Junmyun held the remote to their little vibrators, of course they are all where they should be, insides those girls. Junmyun doesn’t wanted to be reminded of someone in his heart, so everyone had fair skin. He only used those who has fair skin like snow white.

“Behave… or, I will slow.” He set it to lowest. He knew it got to them.

 

They all mewled like some cats.

But Junmyun didn’t give a fuck about cats or girls or anyone in this planet.

 

“Come here.” He grabbed the nearest girl to him. He noticed the other two girls are moaning loudly through the tape-closed mouths. He ignored them.

“Don’t shout, or you will die.” Junmyun made sure he looked straight to her eyes. _A compulsion._ Junmyun is an expert. He put her on his lap, her back to his chest. He doesn’t try to make it hurt less. They wouldn’t remember or feel anything in the morning anyway. Junmyun bites down. And he fed.

He fed all three girls. But Junmyun is too good at this. He knows his limit. He knows which amount of blood loss can lead to death so he never went there.

When he’s done, he give them a drop of his blood to all.

“Taste it. You will be all good in the morning.”

 

As soon as Junmyun’s blood went into their mouth, the wound on the neck starting to heal. A drop is not enough to heal to perfect skin. But it wasn’t Junmyun’s intention. His intention is to leave a mark. A bruise. That will be visible for at least 5 days and at most a week. Because he never use the same human in a week.

Vampire bites can cause euphoric sensation. The high that you would feel just after you reached your climax, or the high when you’re on drug. Vampire bites can be very dangerous because if you’re not careful, you could get addicted to the bites.

 

Junmyun left all of them on the floor. He left three envelopes, thick with money. Those girls won’t have any memory of Junmyun’s face or the fact that they weren’t fucked or the fact that they were used as blood slave.

When they woke up in the morning, they won’t look at each other, humiliation on their face. They found new dresses, perfect sizes for them. Those dresses are little parting gifts from Junmyun. All have different designs except for the neck. All three dresses don’t let the girls show their neck. As they wore the new dress, they felt their body is sore. Of course who wouldn’t when their limbs are restraint for the whole 5 hours. But they all thought it’s because of sex.

All of them thought it was exhausting but exhilarating night.

Just… they’re right in their own way.

 


	2. The Bartender & The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyun circle of friends =)

“How are you? How are them?”

 

As soon as Junmyun picked up his phone, his friend, Byun Yohan speaks.

“Rate them 1 star. One of them try to touch me. I almost choke her.” Junmyun knows he is not being fair. But he doesn’t like people who don’t know their places.

Yohan himself is a vampire. He is not as old as Junmyun but he’s strong. He put up an image of easy-going and flirtatious bartender. No one suspects him about anything.

 

“But you paid them right?”

“Of course.”

“So, for tonight I have prepared two for you. Choose ‘redhead’ or ‘barbie’.”

“Ew. Barbie? What kind of nickname you giving out?” Junmyun can’t stand another doll on his playroom. He’s not that desperate now.

“You will know when you see her.”

“Please. No. Just redhead tonight.”

“Good choice. He’s recommended by me.”

“By you? That’s rare.” Junmyun is surprised. He knows Yohan seemed reckless but he’s really careful one. He never shows what he is really thinking on face. But Junmyun knows him better. They had been through a lot together.

“Yep! But he’s kinda a brat. You will see.”

“Okay.” Junmyun ended the call.

He still has a class to teach.

 

Byun Yohan smiled down at the customer who’s giving him a nice show of her boobs.

“Sorry, he was a friend I could say no.” He winked as he put his phone in his jeans. He always wears a black, silky shirt. He knows it makes girl go crazy on him.

“How envious.”

“Why?”

“For someone like you to say all yes to him is envious for me.”

“What makes you think I would say no to you? Sweetheart, I wouldn’t if there’s a knife on my neck.” Yohan leaned down closer. He stopped breathing or else he might really die from all the perfume that woman is wearing.

 

“Cut the crap! Give me a beer!”

Yohan looked up. But he already knows who that is before his eyes set on her.

“Amber! What a surprise!” Yohan is already getting one for Amber.

“Beer. And no talking.”

 

“Excuse her, she just broken up with her girlfriend.” Yohan whispered to the woman whom he was flirting with earlier. He can’t stand her cheap perfume but he need some hot human blood later.

That’s what he always do. He showered women with sweet lies. He did everything he can to satisfied them. But after that, he took all. He doesn’t kill. That’s not in his bones. But who doesn’t like sweet torture?

 

“You never shut up.” Amber rolled her eyes. She saw that woman was eyeing her up and down. Her worn out shirt is not sexy. But she is showcasing her short but nice legs with some jean shorts.

“What’s with the frown?”

“Just stress. A lot of ridiculous patients who doesn’t need treatment come find me.”

“Being a doc is not nice. Why don’t you stop?”

“You know why.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to come between you and Jun.” Yohan knows when to stop joking and when to joke. He sensefully get away from Amber who quietly sip her beer.

 

“So, sweety, do you wanna play with me later?”

 

-

 

Amber knew she lied earlier because there’s outsider. She always used that excuse to come to Yohan’s bar. Technically it’s not Yohan’s. Yohan is just a bartender and a old friend of Junmyun. He’s an old friend but not as old as her. She saw how this unlucky woman is going to be food of this naughty vampire, she turned a blind eye.

She’s used to their tactics but she still frowned on them. Yohan is not like Junmyun. He doesn’t have much rules on feeding. But Amber is not saying anything because no matter what he did, he is not a murderer.

 

Amber saw Yohan changed the sign ‘open’ to ‘close’ which should be normal on such daytime. He winked at Amber and lead the lady upstairs.

Amber knew now is not the time to be chill here. Her enhanced hearing ability of vampire doesn’t help.

She left, locking the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

who's Yohan?

There might be some wondering... he's an actor friend of Junmyun

everyone knows who's Amber right X"D 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /guess who's the redhead/


	3. A Bad Day

It’s a situation Junmyun’s never in. He never met such… a brat. He was so shocked that he couldn’t even breathe.

“Are you going straight to business?”

 

_Uh..._

 

“How much are you going to pay me?”

 

_Really?_

 

“You’re not going to run after using me, right?”

 

_Come on..._

 

“Are you ugly? But you have such a nice body. Why the mask?”

 

_Fuck._

 

“We are not on any camera right?”

 

Junmyun lost it. He stared hard on that _redhead._ Now Junmyun knows where he got that nickname from. _His hair._ That boy is one hell of bold guy to dye such a bright tone of red. And with the way he talks, it shows how much of confident he is in himself.

But all these unnecessary and ridiculous questions stress Junmyun out. Is he really going to deal with this stuffs tonight? He needs alcohol.

 

“This is not my first time, you know.”

“You’re experience, so?”

“3 years ago, an old man wants to… uh, provide me things.”

“Sugardaddy.”

“Don’t say it, please. He didn’t like to be called that way. He taught me a lot of things.”

 

Junmyun wanna roll his eyes. So, he did. That boy is not gonna see it anyway.

“Are you going to answer my questions?”

“Let’s see. I have no camera in this room. You can search if you don’t feel safe. And you apply for it because of the pay. I live up to the reputation. You do good, and you go home richer. You don’t do good, that’s ok, you still go home rich. Just less.”

Junmyun took slow steps to _redhead._ He seemed to be careful of Junmyun but he didn’t back away when Junmyun is too close.

 

“There’s only two rules in here. No talking, no kissing.” Junmyun started to undress Sehun.

“There will be punishments if you don’t follow.”

“What kind?”

“You’ll see.” The shirt dropped to the ground. Sehun breathe in. He doesn’t understand Junmyun.

Junmyun let the redhead sit on the chair, situated exactly in the middle of the room. Only then, Junmyun could look down on him.

“Don’t scream.” Junmyun’s eyes changed. _Compulsion._

 

“One still left. The mask.” His voice become soft, only audible for Junmyun. Junmyun shook his head and laughed softly. He can’t believe this brat. How many of questions do that redhead have?

“I don’t need to explain everything to you, do I?” Junmyun let his fangs sink into the paradise.

 

~

Junmyun walked into the bar, to see Yohan flirting again. He clearly saw Junmyun walking into the bar and a grin spread across his face.

“A word, Yohan.” Junmyun knows he just need to speaks a little and Yohan would hear. He still doesn’t see Yohan cutting _his conversations._

“Now!”

He went into the storage room, hearing some footsteps behind him.

 

“Hey, did you had your _dinner?_ ” Junmyun is so done with Yohan and his puns.

“What kind of mess you brought to me?”

“What are you talking about? That kid is nice.” Yohan shrugged it off. But Junmyun cannot. He needs to make sure that kid is not to be sent to him again. He just knew after the sensation. He knew that kind of sensation. It’s too… _much._

 

“He asks too many questions.”

“So? You’re a teacher!”

“I am pretending to be a teacher!” Junmyun almost yelled. He can’t stand the guy. He’s stressed because it’s been so long to feel something. He doesn’t want feeling. He doesn’t want anything. He just want to live. He only take what he need. And he doesn’t need feelings or desires or… no, he need to be in control of everything.

 

“But you are! You’d been in the job for almost a decade.”

“Fuck it. Anyway, don’t send him again.”

“Really? What a disappointment. He could really use your cash.”

“So? Give him money.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Really?”

Yohan immediately shut up when he saw Junmyun’s red eyes glaring at him.

 

“Relax. Where is he now?”

“I don’t know. I left. He passed out.”

“Heartless. Anyway, how many stars?” Rating with stars is the system Yohan come up with. The rating varied from 1 to 3. If 1 star, it means they won’t be returning to this job anytime soon. If 2 stars, they could be put into use. 3 stars are a rare rating by Junmyun. Those are weekly _dinner_ soon as they available.

“No stars. I told you not to send him again.”

“Just for reference. Be honest, how many stars?”

There’s silence before Junmyun answers. Honestly? He doesn’t want to say anything that will bring him more of teasings and jokings from Yohan. But honestly???

“Three.”

 

Junmyun didn’t wait for any comment from Yohan. He just left.

 

He didn’t check on the redhead. He wants to rest, not because he is tired just… He needs to think. He knew what he felt, he is not stupid.

When his fangs pierced into that boy’s neck, the blood, the smell, the sensation. Everything is too fucking much. He almost lost control while feeding on him. So many blood are flowing out. He never had such problem before, never since he started let Yohan picking them and send to him.

He remembers what he did. The blood flows down the shoulder. His mouth traced the blood, he sucked to clean it off. He lick the skin to finish up. It shouldn’t be like this. It is as if he is enjoying. All those small reaction from the _redhead_ makes him feel needy. And he still could feel that boy’s heat on his mouth.

 

He lost track of time when he is keeping himself in control. It’s already morning. He doesn’t sleep because he doesn’t need it daily. He checked the time, it’s 10 am. He should leave for university. But he wants to make sure that no one is in his house.

Everyone took the money and left.

There wasn’t a single exception. So, Junmyun is careless. He didn’t had his mask on.

 

When Junmyun enters the room, it didn’t take a second to realize he wasn’t alone. That redhead is still there, fully dressed with the turtleneck shirt he left last night.

“Why…” Junmyun’s eyes are wide.

“I am waiting for you.”

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Junmyun could hear his heartbeating so loud. His face is revealed to the redhead.

“We didn’t have sex right?”

 

“How did I know? I told you I am experienced. But my limbs are sore. Did you tie me up?” The _redhead_ didn’t wait for answer as he continued. He has a lot of things to ask, to clarify. He doesn’t know why he passed out last night. Junmyun decided to act cold. He doesn’t need anyone to mess with his routine.

“You can leave. Take it.” Junmyun, without looking at him properly, handed him the money over.

“It’s too much. I already check it.”

“Just take it. You need it.”

“I have questions.” He took it but he is yet to leave.

 

“Did you use drug on me?”

“Do you remember two rules?”

“Yes.” Strangely, he remembers.

“Say them.”

“No talking. No kissing.”

“You talked too much.”

“These are the questions I need to ask. I also have to take care of myself right?”

 

“You want to know if I use drug on you? Yes. I did. That’s why you can’t remember anything in detail. Because you shouldn’t remember anything! You shouldn’t remember me. My face. Do you understand?” Junmyun voice is low but harsh.

“Now, leave.” He took the redhead’s hands and place the money.

 

Junmyun hears everything he shouldn’t. The slight tremble in the boy’s breathing. His eyes water a little as he lower his head.

“Thank you. Have a nice day.” His voice shook as he bowed 90 degree towards him. After that, he’s gone.

 

“FUCK!”

Junmyun let out his frustrations on the poor chair. He didn’t compel the readhead to forget his face and the location. Junmyun can’t believe he fucked up on so many things in such a short moment. The chair is beyond repair after his anger is gone. There are traces of blood on the floor, all from him but on his arms, no visible scar or wounds can be seen. Only the pain resides.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Beer?”

Yohan smiled wickedly as he set down a ice bucket using as the chiller to contain three bottles of beers.

“I need to clear my head. Just coffee.”

“No sugar, double espresso?” Yohan is already brewing as he said. He only said to confirm which he doesn’t need. Junmyun nods.

 

“Then, I will take beer.” Amber suddenly appear behind Junmyun. She gives a friendly back slap to Junmyun as she sit down next to Junmyun.

“Anything new?”

“How do you know?” Amber’s eyes got widen as she put down the beer that she is about to take a sip.

“What?”

“I was just thinking about if I should tell you or not.” Amber finally take sip. No, she doesn’t take a tip. She gulped down her throat.

 

Junmyun laughs. He just randomly asked but insecure Amber is about to commit all the crimes she did behind his back.

“So, tell me.”

“I might have newly turned vampire in my house.”

 

“YOU WHAT?” It was Yohan who is suddenly in front of Amber.

“WHAT?” Junmyun couldn’t believe what he just heard.

 

“That’s all I have to say. Don’t ask me any more questions.” Amber finished her beer as he stood up.

“Tomorrow is 7th day since he was bitten. I might need you, Myun.” She left. She didn’t offer anything else.

 

“What had she done?” Yohan couldn’t believe what he just hear.

 

Junmyun also drinked up his coffee. He comes here to clear his head but Amber just add things to be worried about.

“I might need someone to play with tonight” Junmyun finally said as he also left.

“Come on, you guys can’t just leave after saying whatever you want.” Yohan shouted behind Junmyun. But Junmyun isn’t look back.

 

“Send three tonight.”

 

 _Three?_ Yohan doesn’t know if he really should worried for his friend. Junmyun doesn’t need three very often. Yohan knows Junmyun’s control on feeding blood is excellent. But he still gets worried. But Yohan opens the computer to search the list. He crossed out the names that were being used the past 7 days.

It’s one of many Junmyun’s rules. If Junmyun wants three tonight, he’s getting three. Yohan close the laptop as he prepared to contact them.

 

~

 

Junmyun normally gets his _dinner_ by 6. He doesn’t like to be late.

 

“MYUN OPPA, hurry.”

“My place. He’s getting out of hand.”

 

But today he’s gonna be late. He knows by the sound of Amber that things are not in her favor right now. He needs to hurry. He ran. He did not trust the human transportation and their occasional traffic. He knows he risked his identity by running out there while the sun is still out but Amber comes first.

When Junmyun arrived at Amber’s door, his heart sunk at the sight that welcomes him. He quickly went to separate Amber and the attacker but _something makes him crazy._

_The smell of vampire blood._

 

Junmyun hesitated at the smell of blood that is dripping out of Amber’s neck but when the attacker came for Amber again, he was managed to snap out of the temptation.

“Stop.”

Junmyun compelled the attacker. Normally he would have killed anyone that hurt Amber but, for some reasons Amber had been sheltering him. That attacker was compelled and his eyes are no longer filled with desire for blood. He stopped. He stopped breathing, he stopped moving, he just… stop.

 

“Sit down, till I tell you otherwise.”

 

Amber tried to stay conscious. She can’ lose her conscious right now.

“Amber? Look at me. Look at me.”

“Junmyun, there’s… there’s blood-bag…” Amber is in need of blood. Her veins need to be close too.

“Don’t let me drink your blood no matter what.” Amber knew at the tone that she was being compelling by Kim Junmyun, her oldest friend. She was glad. She called Junmyun because there’s only one that could help Daniel. But she never wanted to bring Junmyun to this mess. This bloody mess!

 

“Give me clothes and that goddman blood-bag. Take Daniel with you and go! I can handle myself.”

Amber shook her dizziness away. She can’t be weak right now. Junmyun saved her life and now she’s the only one that can take care of herself.

Vampires cannot be trusted with dripping, leaking blood from the neck. Never.

And it’s Junmyun in question. Junmyun is a lot older than Amber. Control is not a problem for Junmyun if Amber was human. But...

“Are you sure?” Junmyun asked again, worried.

“Just go! Comeback 10 min later.”

 

“Follow me.” Junmyun took the guy away. He doesn’t go away. He snapped the attacker’s neck, by doing that Junmyun knows he’s gonna be out for a few hours.

He knows Amber can handle herself, she is a certified doctor. But in case, just in case, Junmyun stayed near where he can hear her.

 

“You can come in.” As soon as Junmyun heard Amber voice, he came in

“Are you fine now?”

“What did you do to him?” Amber asked with horrified expression. Junmyun came in, carrying the unconcious body of the attacker.

“Relax, I knocked him out. He’s wild.” Junmyun said, letting himself fall on the chair.

“Thank god.”

“Who turned him? You?”

“No, it was…” Amber knew she hesitated in revealing the identity of someone who trust her with this issue but Junmyun cut her off.

“It’s okay. I don’t need to know her.”

 

“What?” Amber felt ridiculous. She noticed how Junmyun occasionally mention some ‘her’ as he and Yohan both know she’s lesbian.

“What?” Junmyun asked as in what’s wrong with her.

“Why would everyone kept mentioning ‘her’. I don’t have any ‘her’.”

It brings out a laugh in Junmyun.

 

“Then, tell me who turned this kid?”

“The one that mentioned I have some ‘her’.” Amber rolled her eyes. She is single. _Why anyone doesn’t get that?_

“Now, I’m interested. I don’t know you had other friends than me.” Junmyun teased.

“Shut up. I have many, many friends than you. You know there’s royal family. They have a successor, a hundred year old son. Ong Seongwu.”

“Wait… what?” Junmyun couldn’t believe his ears.

“You didn’t know?”

“Yes. I knew about royal family. They liked to pretend they’re above all creatures. I don’t give a fuck about them. The name you mentioned. What’s his name again?” Junmyun had to confirm. He has someone that has the same name as Amber mentioned in his class. He ususally does not remember names but since that kid is problematic and kinda challenged him directly, Junmyun just remembered him and his name.

 

“What? Ong Seongwu.”

“HAHAHA. Now, that make sense. You know that Ong Seongwu kid tried to compel me at school? He is in my class.”

 

Junmyun is amused.

“Huh?”

“He is mingling with human.” Junmyun tried to remember how he ended up making him suffered.

“So, Seongwu met you and he tried to use compulsion on you. Did you play around?”

“Why would I? I looked at him straight. AND I barked him orders. Haha. I did good right?”

Junmyun can’t help but feeling funny at his memory.

“What? Please say you did compel him to forget about you.” Amber can’t believe Junmyun forget such important thing.

“About me? I’m his History teacher.”

“Then tell me, how many teachers in your school can resist the compulsion of Vampires?”

“Oh… God. Right. I didn’t think of that.” Junmyun felt like he wanted to run to school so that he could compel him to forget everything.

“You compel people everyday! How could you not think of that?”

“I used compulsion after feeding. I didn’t feed on Seongwu.”

“I have no idea how you are living without revealing your identity.”

“Come on, my mind slipped.”

 

Junmyun now realized his slipped of mind is kinda dangerous but Seongwu looked arrogant but a good kid. He is trying his best at his class and he seemed to get along with the new tutor Junmyun assign him with.

 

“Should we wake him?” Junmyun gestured towards that guy who is still out. He can handle Seongwu. He will just tell him about his identity. They are the same anyway. But Junmyun is worried about this newly turned vampire. They knows nothing about him.

“No. Just let him rest.” Amber looked like she has other plans.

“I am gonna take him away. You’re not safe with him.” Junmyun is tired of Amber taking all the responsibilities on her shoulders.

“I can handle myself. And he’s not so bad.” Amber is getting mad. She is not talking in the same human doctor tone she normally use.

“He bit you.” Junmyun is the same. The anger rose between them and they both are going to snap.

“He needed blood. Junmyun, I’m gonna be okay. Just go.” Amber is starting to lose it… At this point...

  
Both of them stared at each other, fangs out, eyes blazing.

 

“You can’t win me.” Junmyun gritted his teeth, trying not to attack Amber. His nature surging through him. His gaze changed, his eyes are unrecognizable.

“Why don’t you test it out?” Amber smirked. She is a doctor but she likes to fight. She likes to fight someone she can’t win.

Junmyun came in close, he tried to thrown over Amber light body. But Amber is quick. She moved aside, throwing a punch in the gut. Junmyun took it, it might bruise him but he has taken a hold of Amber’s hand now. He is about to win. He just knew. He held Amber’s wrist as his legs swiftly moved, making Amber fall on the ground. His other hand taken a hold of Amber’s neck, about snap it.

He didn’t of course. He only meant to show he can win, he didn’t mean to kill.

 

“I thought you’d put up more fight.” Junmyun released Amber’s neck as he moved away.

“I was bitten, remember? And you’re a lot older than me.” Amber touched her neck, trying to sooth the pain away.

“Well, you started it. I’m not gonna back away.” Amber smiled at this. That’s why it’s fun to pick a fight with Junmyun.

 

“Can you go to blood bank, steal some?”

“Ugh, I hate that place most. Can’t you go?” Junmyun doesn’t like stealing. He never fed from those bags. Animal blood sucks but he would prefer animal’s blood than those bags. And Amber knows very well that Junmyun has other sources to feed on.

“Well, I have to watch him.” Amber pointed towards Daniel.

“I can watch him and you can go.”  
“Daniel doesn’t know you and you are frightening. But he knows me.” Amber knew she won this time. Junmyun doesn’t want to go to blood bank and he doesn’t want to leave Amber alone. But he gives in.

 

“Okay.” Junmyun looked outside. It’s not completely dark outside. It means he can’t run to the blood bank. He has to drive. _More trouble._

It’s 20 minutes ride to the blood bank. Junmyun doesn’t hesitate when he steals. He just get it done quickly. He put those blood-bags in his shoulder bag. He compel the doctor who’s in charge to change the number. _Easy-peasy._

 

But when Junmyun got back to Amber. He knew something wasn’t right. The front door is opened. It is nothing out of normal, Amber sometimes doesn’t care of close the door but… it is not the same this time. Junmyun’s vampire instincts are screaming to go in hurry. So he did.

He found Amber on the floor, his heart dropped. Junmyun quickly pick her in his arms, but he doesn’t smell blood. Amber’s body is still intact.

“Wake up! Amber! Amber!” Junmyun shook her body. He didn’t see the attacker around the house. He was right to worry.

 

“Are you okay?” When Amber started to regain conscious, Junmyun helped her up.

“Daniel… he is gone.”

Amber and Junmyun looked each other with terror.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am done with the first part of the series (which focus on Seongwu x Minhyun) there will be mention of Ong Seongwu, Hwang Minhyun, Kang Daniel, Bae Jinyoung who are the main characters in 1st part. I would be really appreciate it if you took an interest to 1st part. But I will make sure you all can read the 2nd part without needing to read the 1st part.


	4. Redhead & Bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've been on hiatus for months. But thank you all for waiting me. T_T I have finally come back!!!

 

SO, just before I go straight to continue the story, let's do some re-cap!

Characters ;

  * Junmyun ( History Professor at day, something else at night)
  * Yohan (the Bartender; Junmyun best friend; arrange the night schedules for Junmyun)
  * Amber (the Doctor; Junmyun friend; has connections with Royal family)
  * Sehun (known as the Redhead)



 

So, is it coming back? Okay, let me get by chapters

 

Chapter 1 

It's about Junmyun and his personal night time ;) you know what I am talking about

 

Chapter 2

How Yohan is handling the bar and Amber is at the bar. Yohan choose Sehun as the redhead to let him please Junmyun.

 

Chapter 3

Finally, Sehun as Redhead and Junmyun met. Junmyun felt something different about Sehun and tried to stay away.

He talked to Yohan about not letting the boy near him again.

Amber asked Junmyun's help in containing newly turned vampire 'Daniel' who attacked Amber while losing his control. AND he went missing.

 

* * *

 

It’s the usual slow music is playing on the background. The bar is quiet. Sehun doesn’t know why he is here.

“Sweetheart, is something bothering you?” The usual bartender comes to Sehun who is sitting silently.

“No.”

“You do realize you are letting out your dark aura and make everybody in the bar left, right?”

“What?”

Sehun looked around the bar, he saw people on the table further, having fun. And he saw no one around him.

 

“Look, the other side without you is in colors and this side with you is black & white. Unfortunately, I can’t be in color even though I want to.”

“I’m sorry.” Sehun felt guilty that he made the customers go away.

“No. No. No. Don’t make it darker. Hey, listen to me. You have to talk it out.” Yohan is not making sense.

“You said listen to you. Why do I need to be the one talking?”

 

“You’re the one who’s sad.”

“I’m not sad.” Sehun said with dark expression.

“Okay.” Yohan shrugged. He knows how to make one go nuts and how to make one talk.

“I am not.”

“I know.”

 

Sehun sighed. He can’t win him. He is thankful for the bartender for letting him take the job. But it felt like he scammed him and the _handsome_ man. He is glad that he could paid for his university and rent with this money but he felt like he shouldn’t take the money for nothing.

“I am just… I want to work. Really work for him.”

“Who? Under me?”

“No. You know…”

“Ah, Junmyun.”

 

“Junmyun?” The name felt strange on Sehun’s lips. So that’s the name of that handsome man.

“You wanna work for him again? He was really satisfied with your service.”

“Huh?” Sehun frowned. Satisfied? They didn’t even… how could he... satisfy…?

“You’re lying.” Sehun stared right into Yohan. That’s his habit. When he thought someone is lying, he stared down at the person till that person reveal the truth.

There is no way that he would like him, let alone ‘satisfying’. He remembered that night as a brilliant one even though he does not remember what really happened. _Drugs_ were involved, Sehun had guessed.

 

“Haha. No, I’m not. Junmyun might be seemed like a dick but he’s nice. He is actually stupid.”

“You are very close with Mr…” Sehun mused. That mister seemed like unapproachable to him.

“Kim. He’s a Kim.”

“Mr. Kim.”

 

That set Yohan off. He laughed like he can’t live tomorrow, holding onto his stomach.

“Oh my.”

“What?”

“No one ever called him that.”

“But…”

“Nevermind. You can do that. I want to see his reaction when you called him that.” Because Yohan knows Junmyun hated to be called like an elder. He controlled his laughter and seriously looked at the _redhead_ in front of him.

 

Yohan had given him the nickname because the red hair suits him. He never let anyone gets near Junmyun without proper investigation. He knows the boy, more than the boy knows him. Sehun lived alone. It’s hard to live in Seoul alone. Yohan also knows that Sehun was in a bad relationship with an old man who is into some sadist kink. Sehun suffered for 3 years till the old man found younger, and more beautiful 16 years old boy.

 

“Why is he wearing a mask? He is so handsome.”

“Handsome, my ass.” Yohan laughed till he realized the meaning of the comment.

“He’s handsome?”

“Yeah. I was so shocked when I saw his face. He is pretty like a woman and at the same time…”

“Wait. Wait.”

“Yeah?”

“You saw his face!” Yohan can’t believe what he just heard. _Is Junmyun really stupid?_

“Yeah.”

“What the fuck? Are you lying?” Yohan is freaking out at the fact that Junmyun really fucked up with this kid.

“Huh? No. Why would I do that?”

“Because no one is supposed to see his face!”

“I don’t understand.” Confusion and more confusion. Sehun really couldn’t understand why he can’t see this art-like face.

 

“Nevermind.”

Yohan sat down to collect his thoughts. It’s not like he could explain everything. The more he talked, the more the kid could detect his lies. So he just stopped talking. _What is Junmyun thinking?_

Now both of them sat there, brimming dark aura together.

 

It was an hour later.

“I… I want to meet Mr. Kim again.” Sehun speaks again.

“I can’t do that. Not anytime soon.” Yohan said as matter of fact. He can’t because it was just two days ago that Junmyun fed on Sehun. Sehun had to wait 5 more days if he wanna be Junmyun’s food again. _God it’s so weird to think like that._ Yohan shook his head as he drunk up the rest on his glass.

“I can wait. Please. I just want to meet him.”

“Uh… not for, you know, night activities?” Yohan can be a wicked, shameless man but he is not mannerless. Sehun is a good kid. Yohan can see that. He lived long enough to know what’s good and what’s bad and what’s wicked.

“No. No. It’s just… I just want to, talk to him.”

“I’m not sure about that.”

 

Yohan is thinking, planning. He does not know why Junmyun react that way about Sehun. There could be something that Junmyun wished him not to know. Or it could be something different.

“I wanted to apologize him. I think… I took something I didn’t deserve that day.”

“No. You saw the amount Junmyun gave you. He never spent extra dime on someone who can’t satisfy him.”

“But he gave me 5 million won.”

“Wow.” Yohan is amazed. Because it’s usually 2M. If they are not 1 star, it’s 1M which is still a lot.

“But we didn’t…” Sehun does not know if he should say it. What if it’s Junmyun’s big secret.

“You didn’t what?” Yohan is now curious. What happened between them or what Junmyun was thinking.

 

“You know… sex. We didn’t have sex.”

Now Yohan is cautious. No one that walked out of that room talked about the nights they spent. They are not supposed to talk about because Junmyun is supposed to compel those memories away, forgotten.

“Tell me more about it.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, share. I promise I will talk to him for you.” Yohan laid out the bait he knew Sehun would take.

“Really?”

 

Sehun stared at Yohan’s eyes that don’t waver. Yohan looked right back with expectation.

“I kinda piss him off that night. Do you know about his two rules?”

“Yea, no kissing, no talking.” Yohan replied, nodding it as known fact.

“He said I talked a lot.” That made Yohan smiled. He knows Junmyun doesn’t like to get personal between his _dinner_ and real life.

“So you had a good time?”

“I… I am not sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was out, most of the night. I think he use some sort of drug.” Sehun said. He doesn’t know how to feel about being drugged. But he doesn’t think Mr. Kim as a bad guy. Because normally, in the past when he regained conscious after being drugged, his whole body is full of bruises and his lower part is… abused.

But that morning, he was filled with energy. New energy he doesn’t know how to spend.

 

“So, you doesn’t remember most of the night but you want to see Junmyun again?” Yohan is now smirking.

“Not what you are thinking. I just want to…”

“How do you know what I am thinking?”

“I mean…”

“Anyway, I can help you arrange something. If you are willing to wait patiently.”

“Really?” Sehun eyes sparkled with hope.

“Of course.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Just call me Yohan.” Yohan is not used to having friends except Junmyun and Amber. He is used to being ‘used’ and ‘betrayed’.

“Thank you Yohan Hyung.” Yohan might got himself a new friend that night.


	5. Connection

The search was in vain. Amber is tired. Junmyun could see the slump in her shoulders. But who is ‘Daniel’? Why is he important to Amber?

“We should go back.”

 

Nothing from Amber. She is still going from place to place.

“Amber.”

“I KNOW!”

 

“I messed up.” Amber is about to break down into tears. That’s the problem of vampires. Vampires are way too emotional if not without a single emotion at all.

“You didn’t.”

“He is gone because of me.”

“No, he is gone because of what he is. He is a vampire. He can’t be contained.” Junmyun countered.

“Yes, but it was my responsibility! He was my responsibility!” Amber cried out. She doesn’t know where to find. She couldn’t let a vampire get away on his own. Daniel could get killed. Or he could...

“Stop being so annoying. What do you think you are? To take responsibility of someone?”

“I don’t know. Myun, I don’t know what to do anymore.”

 

Junmyun pulled Amber into his embrace. He let her cried. He took her home.

 

But as soon as they saw the door, they both were alerted. The door is broken. _Someone broke into the house._

Junmyun is in his vampire mode again. In a flash, he went into the house. He smelled two things, one of human and one of a _vampire._ He immediately went for the threat. He wrapped his hands around the neck of the vampire, pinning him down on the bed, ready to snap his neck at any moment.

 

“Wait…” The vampire speaks but Junmyun is not letting him try anything. His hands are tighter till he really take a look at the vampire underneath him.

It’s his student.

 

“P-p-professor K-kim?”

Seongwu is looking into Junmyun like it’s the first time he saw him. Junmyun’s hands are slightly letting loose but he still hasn’t let Seongwu go. Seongwu nerves are already setting calm. It was pretty impressive. His reaction on the presence of Junmyun makes Junmyun impressed. Because even in his sleep, he could wake up in a second to realize the threat of another strong vampire.

 

“Seongwu?” Amber finally speaks. Junmyun let go of Seongwu and he immediately regretted it. Because Seongwu just got up on his legs and take a look at Junmyun like he is the prize on the wall, full of fascination.

“Doc? How’s… how do you know him? How did he… Oh my god. You’re a vampire! You’re Doc Liu’s old friend!”

 

“And you are immune against compulsion! How you do that?”

Junmyun forgot all about the ‘Daniel’ incident as the new headache is happening right in front of him. He can’t stand the teenagers. Junmyun know he looked young but he’s old. He is too old for this shit.

 

“You’re still my student. You’re still very young. Don’t drop formality.” Junmyun kept his straight face, trying to kill the fascination. But Seongwu doesn’t give up.

“What? Non-sense! We both seemed like same age. How old, I mean, _really old_ are you?”

Junmyun is at his limit. He is not here to amuse some royal blood. He suddenly wants his dinner tonight. His mind went off to someone annoying, someone beautiful, someone… that got red hair. He shook his head. He already decided not to do something like the redhead. But he craved for the redhead. As well as he know he can’t let his desire took the better off him.

 

“Seongwu, who is this?” Amber interrupted Junmyun’s thought. Junmyun suddenly remembered the human kid.

“Did he turn another vampire? I thought one trouble is enough.” Regardless of the situation they are in, Junmyun doesn’t feel wary. He felt funny. Seongwu seemed like a good kid, annoying but good.

 

“Shut up!” Amber frowned. She is starting to get stress again.

“Shit. I forgot. Doc, please look at him. He was knocked out when I found him on the floor. HE wasn’t bleeding but, I don’t know what was wrong with him.”

“Step aside.” Amber went in close. She interrupted for the sake of Junmyun. Junmyun acted like his identity as centuries-old vampire is nothing but it was everything. He can’t get annoyed at someone.

Amber knew by experience. Junmyun hardly feel anything towards anyone. He only felt annoyed when he likes someone. He started to slip up in front of people he likes. Like now, he is about to reveal how old he really is, just to get respect from Seongwu.

 

If Junmyun likes Seongwu, it can’t be in romantic way because Amber is aware of Junmyun’s past. She is not sure if Junmyun is capable of liking someone in romantic way again.

 

“He’s sleeping. He was being compelled.” Amber said to Seongwu but she took a wary glance at Junmyun. They both shared their pity feeling towards the unconscious kid.

  
Because it’s about to get _painful and hard._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone must be wondering who is Ong Seongwu. But I mentioned it at the earlier chapters that he is the one that turned Daniel into Vampire. He is also the Crown Prince of Royal family. Since this is the part 2 of the series, there will be mention of the characters from the Part 1. But I will make sure to explain as best as I could. Ask me anything about the confusion! I'm here =)


	6. Who's the attacker?

Vampires doesn’t grow old like human but they changed over time, like a bone structure or skin texture. It could be a good thing or bad thing. But for Junmyun, his skin gotten whiter and his bones stronger. He doesn’t look like centuries old. And Amber is not ready to let the fact get known by the whole world.

It’s not that she doesn’t trust Seongwu in particular. It’s just that she’s scared of the people and how fast words travel.

 

Amber take a look at the human on the bed. She knows what happened to the kid.

“He’s sleeping. He was being compelled.” Amber said to Seongwu but she took a wary glance at Junmyun. They both shared their pity feeling towards the unconscious kid.

 

“Compelled? By a vampire?” Seongwu felt kinda sorry for Jinyoung.

“I don’t know.” Amber couldn’t answer.

“When is he going to wake up? He doesn’t seem like sleeping to me.” Junmyun wants to help them. He knows the kid is probably got into some vampire business. He knows the kid. He was in his class. 

 

“Junmyun, a word, please.” Amber saw how Junmyun is going to butt in this business so she stopped him.

Amber lead him outsides. Vampire’s hearing is troublesome.

 

When they reached a distance, Seongwu can’t see or hear, Amber speaks.

“Are you gonna help the boy?”

“The boy who’s under compulsion? Don’t you want me to?” Junmyun is confused. It’s usually Amber that makes him got into business he doesn’t care. But this time she seemed to take her hands off,  _ both of their hands off.  _

“I… Junmyun, you really don’t think of anything ahead. Vampires normally cannot resist the compulsion. But you can. Seongwu knows you can. It only means one thing, you’re elder.”

“So…?”

 

Junmyun still can’t understand. Yes, he is old. So what?

“Come on, if this goes out, the news of legendary vampires still exist will also go out.”

“I’m not scared of being known.”

“I am not talking about being scared or not. I am talking about the other vampires who drink the blood of vampires. Like you in the past! Like Ch…”

“STOP! DON’T SAY HIS NAME.”

 

Junmyun’s eyes changed. His fangs appeared. His breathing gets slower. He is in defense and attack mode.

“I get your point.”

It’s the past Junmyun tried so hard to forget and still can’t forget. It’s the past that made Junmyun into what he is today. He knows he is responsible for what he is but it’s the fact that the past is important factor of what made him cold and cruel.

“Ok. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Amber is quick to apologize.

“Yes, you shouldn’t have.” Junmyun took a calm breath. He tried to regain his posture, his human appearance.

 

Control.

That’s one thing Junmyun has. He trained for hundred of years for self-control. He could totally cut off craving of blood. He fed on human because it made him strong. He need to be strong for other hidden creatures, vampires but without humanity. Vampires that kill every living things for pleasure. And those vampires drink the blood of vampires. Mainly because the blood of vampires offered more strength than that of human.

 

“I will convince Seongwu to leave him with us. We will save the boy from both the compulsion and the truth.”

“We still need to investigate him.”

“Right.” Amber is glad that Junmyun is sharp and smart again. She sometimes like the way he is mindless and careless. But she prefer this man in front of her, thinking and planning.

 

“Okay, thanks for getting my senses back. Let’s go.” Junmyun is calm now. Amber only needed to follow his lead for now.

 

Seongwu is still by Jinyoung’s side when they go back.

“I will talk to Seongwu.” Amber stopped Junmyun. Seongwu will hopefully listen to her.

 

“Seongwu, I need you to listen to me.”

“What? Is it something bad?” Amber seemed hesitant when she asked him to listen. Junmyun knew Amber too well. She is one good doctor. She is always thinking about her patients and their well being.

“No, no. It’s just… the boy you brought him here. I think it’s better to leave him at my place.”

“Why? You said he was just sleeping. Shouldn’t we just wake him up?”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple.” Amber said. Junmyun also nodded along. He knew it’s better that he let Amber talks. He will do the hard part and let Amber do the talking part.

 

“Not simple?”

“He was put into sleep by a Vampire’s compulsion. We need to break the compulsion.”

“Break the compulsion?” Seongwu seemed confused. He is only a few hundred years old. He won’t know the importance of this matter.

“Yes. We won’t do any harm to him. I promise, Seongwu. He will be fine in the morning.”

“Okay.” 

Amber nodded and Junmyun and Amber shared the look of relief. It seemed like Amber got Seongwu’s trust long ago.

 

“He will be alright in the morning?”

“Yes, of course. You can pick him up or I can dropped him off to school.”

“I will pick him up.”

“Okay. Everything will be alright.” Amber promised again before Seongwu left.

 

Junmyun was silent. Before he speaks, he made sure Seongwu is gone for good.

“You know it’s not gonna be easy right? For the kid and for me.”

“Thank you for doing this.” Amber meant it. Actually, Junmyun really doesn’t need to put that kind of effort. He could just ruthlessly kill. That’s what they used to do in the past, many hundred of years ago. But these days, Junmyun kept his identity as a vampire hidden so well that he stopped involving with anything that has to do with vampires. Amber knows that it’s partly because what happened in the past, making Junmyun emotionally detached from the matters in the world.

 

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s something we should do.” Junmyun said it. 

He knows what Amber is thinking. She is thinking about him as a vampire who drink other vampires’ blood. The existence of vampires are already an abomination. When the vampire drink the blood of vampire, they get stronger. A lot stronger than those who drink only blood of human.

The same goes with vampire who kills. Each one a vampire kills, each shred of humanity left in them disappeared. They turned into monsters without humanity and that is the worst.

 

Junmyun cut his thoughts. He can’t be afford to lose concentration before breaking a compulsion.

Amber followed Junmyun down the underground, carrying the poor boy in his back. She knows that boy didn’t do anything to deserve this kind of pain and it’s all bad timing.

Junmyun tied him on the chair, he doesn’t use the rope, it would hurt him more. He use duct tape.

“We need to wake him up.” Junmyun said after he’s done.

 

Amber has her herbs. All she had to do is wake him up and Junmyun will do the rest.

“Jinyoung? Jinyoung?”

A sound escapes from Jinyoung’s mouth. He’s still hazy.

 

“Do it.” Amber walked towards the back room. She doesn’t want to watch it. She wanna escape to the upstairs but she promised she won’t harm Jinyoung so, she still need to watch Junmyun.

 

“Look at me.” Junmyun held both of Jinyoung’s shoulders, making him looked into his eyes. His eyes had already changed.

“You will answer all of my questions. You will break all the obstacles to answer my questions. Nod if you follow.”

 

Something hurts in the back of his head but Jinyoung nods. He has to nod. As soon as he nods, he knows he is giving his mind away to the stranger.

“That night, go back to the night you were attacked.”

“I wasn’t attacked. Nothing happened.” Words just escaped Jinyoung’s mouth. His mind is blank. He can’t remember anything.

“Think. You were attacked.” Junmyun forced. His eyes blazed, trying to hold the contact with Jinyoung.

“No.”

“Think! Think!” Jinyoung starts to break.

 

He screamed.

“My head!” His neck was arched back. He screamed because of the pain. It’s no normal pain. It’s worse than the needles pricking his skin. It’s worse than anything.

“No. Please. Stop.” Jinyoung pleads. His throat hurts from screaming. He felt his head is brought back to straighten position. His eyes locked with those pair of red eyes.

 

“You were attacked that night. What did he say?”

“He says.. AHH!!! NO. No. Nothing happened. Please. Nothing happened.” Jinyoung tried to move but he was tied to the chair so tight. His head hurts again. The pain is throbbing. He tried to close his eyes but he can’t stop looking into those red eyes.

Because that man ordered him to look.

 

“He says nothing happened?” Junmyun released Jinyoung’s head.

Jinyoung gasps as he is finally free of immerse pain. But the throbbing still remained. But he can close his eyes. He felt his tears flow out.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He sobs. He doesn’t know the man. He doesn’t know where he is. He doesn’t know why he has to be tortured like this.

Junmyun doesn’t answer. Junmyun doesn’t look back. He knows the boys is starting to break. He will make the boys free of previous compulsion, before that, Jinyoung can’t see his face.

 

Junmyun’s eyes changed before he continued with Jinyoung.

“Look at me. You need to go into details. Why are you alone that night?”

“I was alone. I was chasing Seongwu.”

“Did you see Seongwu?”

“No. It wasn’t Seongwu. It was no one.” The head-breaking pain is back. Jinyoung tried to move out of his restraints. He saw nothing that night. He really saw nothing that night.

 

“It wasn’t no one. You need to go into details. You can fight this. Fight him, Jinyoung.” At the call of his name, Jinyoung screamed.

His head is splitting in two.  _ It wasn’t no one?  _

“Fast. Unbelievably fast.”

“You’re right. You saw someone. No, not someone. Something.” Junmyun suggested.

“Yes. Yes.” Jinyoung is now shouting his answers. He is breathing so hard. Every part of his body hurts. Especially, his head.

 

“I see the red eyes.” Jinyoung gasped. It’s like the haze is slowly going away. He is starting to remember that night.

“That night… it was so dark.” Jinyoung’s mind went back to the night he saw the attack.

“There were two men. One of them hit another. That guy… that guy that hit the other guy is after me.”

“Ahhh… HELP. HELP.” Jinyoung shouted as if someone is really chasing him. He is struggling too much, Junmyun had to use all of his strength to put him under.

“Continue. You need to overcome this. Continue.” Junmyun urges.

“He was so fast.” Jinyoung paused, breathing hard. He is accepting the pain. He is searching the masked truth even though it hurts. He needs to know too.

 

“He saw me. I tried to run but he was really fast. Impossible. How does he do it?” Jinyoung is calm. He is not struggling anymore.

“He told me not to shout. I… I did not shout. Why didn’t I shout?” Junmyun now partly relief since Jinyoung is finally overcoming this compulsion.

“It’s okay. You do as you were told to. What feature of his face do you remember?”

“His eyes. His eyes are very angry and red.”

“What about other features?” Junmyun asked, actually hopeless. Jinyoung wouldn’t know who compel him, how would he.

“Other? Other than eyes… ears. He has big ears.” Junmyun’s heart jump at the mention. There’s only one that fit the description.

 

“Were his eyes are really wide? Were he tall?” Junmyun close his eyes. His eyes are started to sting. He couldn’t help himself. He is not ready for Jinyoung’s confirmation.

“Yes.”

Junmyun opens his eyes again, bright with red.

 

“Now, you will remember the night as I say. You followed Seongwu but you lost him. You were disappointed. On the way home you were attacked.”

“I was attacked.” Jinyoung felt his mind slipped away. The clear memories suddenly darkened. Disappeared.

“By some thugs. But Seongwu saved you and brought you to the doctor.”

“I was saved by Seongwu.”

“Yes, everything is normal.”

“Everything is normal.” Jinyoung repeated. What happened that night was colored and replaced.

 

“Good. Now you will wake up in the morning after good night sleep.” Junmyun cut off those restraints on Jinyoung and he carried him in his arms.

 

“Is it done?”

“Yes. He is a good kid.” Junmyun casted a tired but sad eyes to Jinyoung. If compulsions are bad to human’s mind, breaking a compulsion is worse for vampires. It takes focus, concentration and a lot of power to break a compulsion with another. Not a lot can do that, that’s why vampires killed a lot. Instead of spending their time and energy on breaking a compulsion, they would rather die and kill.

“I will call Seongwu by the morning.”

“You deal with those kids. I need blood.” Junmyun went off without saying another word to Amber. He knows Amber always wish well for him but… the things that kid told him, the person that attacked him, Junmyun is terrified that he might know that person.

He might know the attacker too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : it is kind of a big deal that Junmyun is centuries old. Because there's no known vampire that has stayed this long. There will be mentions of the group of vampires separated from the vampire community.


	7. Slip of control

Junmyun is so tired, mentally and physically. He needs  _ blood.  _ He is sure Yohan would already prepared for him. He went straight to the house.

Three human figures can be seen from the door. Junmyun missed the feeling of warm blood straight from the vessels flowing to his mouth, his body touching with that redhead’s. His control slipped when he is tired. He can’t help but think about the night with that kid he hurt with harsh words.

 

“Don’t scream. Don’t touch.” Junmyun took the first one nearest to him. It was female. Junmyun did not turn the lights on. He doesn’t need to. Yohan is very dependable for tonight’s event. All three human got the blinds on them. He only has to remove the blind and compelled her. But it wasn’t necessary. It was really dark, and the moonlight is reflecting through the window and all human could in this darkness is silhouette of him. But it’s the different story for Junmyun. Darkness is nothing to a vampire like him. 

He let his teeth sunk and he took what he needed. He did not take more than he should. Sudden lack of blood will have the effect of dizziness.

Junmyun is fast. He dropped the first one when he knows she is at her limit.

 

He moved onto second one on the crouch. It also is a female.

Junmyun smirked.

“Don’t scream.” Junmyun, again, let the skin broke with his fangs. He only tasted it. He has other plans for the second female.

“Go to her, use her, don’t stop until you got at least three orgasms.” Junmyun did not bother touching them. He let the blinds on again after the compulsion. They will touch each other and will be satisfied. He will come back for blood of second female once she’s done with her pleasure.

 

The second female really listened well. She knows how to pleasure herself. She took out the double-sided vibrator, not a small one. Without removing the blinds, she let herself feel penetrated with the tip. She turned on the vibrator. Soft moans getting out of her as the vibrator went deeper. She should be screaming with the size and the speed it is going but the compulsion persists. She guided her way into the first female on the floor who is almost in the state of passing out.

It’s like the pleasure brought them together. They started moving their hips finding their rhythm.

 

Junmyun let his focus back on the third one. He smells good. Junmyun felt this smell is somewhat familiar but he couldn’t remember. When he pull off the blinds, Junmyun stopped for a little in recognition. It is the redhead.

“What are you doing here?”

 

Junmyun could tell that he is nervous by his expression. He couldn’t look at Junmyun well. He kept glancing back at two girls making out.

“Why are they…”

“Look at me.” Junmyun need to compel him before he gets more suspicions.

 

“It’s normal. I’m strange. I like men.” Sehun nodded. He doesn’t question anymore.

Junmyun just took back all the good compliments he has for Yohan. What was that crazy bastard thinking? That redhead is only used two days ago.

 

“You don’t have sex with them.” Sehun commented.

 

_ No talking. _

Sehun immediately close his mouth again. He broke this rule again. He can’t help it. That man in front of him is very interesting.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim.”

 

“What did you call me?” That suddenly turn Junmyun on, unexpectedly. The way this redhead speaks to him is very endearing. 

“Mr. Kim.” Sehun speaks again. This time locking his eyes with Junmyun’s. Junmyun suddenly has the urge to take the redhead right there. The smell of sex is not helping, those two girls are having too much fun.

 

Junmyun’s hand touch his cheek. His thumb caressing the prominent cheekbone on his face.

“No one ever calls me that.” Junmyun said, dangerously.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun must have sense the changed air in the room. His face became flushed. His eyes not meeting with Junmyun, his breath trembles slightly. His adam apple moved incredibly slowly.

 

“Who are you?” Junmyun felt this need to do more than touch the younger boy in front of him right now. He doesn’t know what is happening to him. He moved an inch closer, his hand dropping to the redhead’s neck.

“I’m… I’m Oh Sehun.”

Sehun seemed to misunderstand the question. Junmyun is not asking him his name. But Junmyun has no plan to explain further. Junmyun is merely questioning himself of who is this redhead to make him feel those foreign unwanted feelings?

 

“I don’t care.”

Again, Sehun misunderstood, judging by his slightly hurtful eyes.

“Your neck is so long.”

Sehun looked up at Junmyun.  _ Is it a compliment?  _ He is not sure. He is used to being used and discarded. It’s not foreign to him that Mr. Kim does not have interest for any of his personal thing. Sehun felt really hot right now. The sounds coming from two female is not helping his condition in northern region.

 

Junmyun forgot to  _ order  _ Sehun not to scream before his teeth suckened.

A sharp moan of pain came from Sehun. It’s just a matter of time before Sehun felt this sensation. A bite from the vampire. A euphoric sensation. Sehun, then, knew what he needed. He needed this from Mr. Kim. This kind of sensation that only Mr. Kim can give. Sehun tilted his neck to give him more access.

“Ah…” His body is reacting to Junmyun. His hip move in upward, meeting nothing but air. He touched himself.

 

“Stop.” 

“Ha.. Ah..” Sehun was short of breath when Junmyun told him to stop.

“Look at me.” Sehun opened his eyes again. Only then, he knew he was closing his eyes shut. The sensation was too much, he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

 

Sehun does not understand what is happening. He willingly hold both of his hands up, above his head. Junmyun tied it gently but firmly.

It can’t be helped. Junmyun knew what is happening. The need. The need to release. It has been absent in him for so long that when it comes, it comes thousand times stronger.

“Open your mouth.”

Sehun is completely beneath Junmyun. His mouth opened at the order, not the compulsion, this time. Junmyun doesn’t need to say what to do next.

Sehun welcome the size of Junmyun. He couldn’t complain, he took it whole. Junmyun held by his hair, not moving his hip for a second.

 

“Shit.” Junmyun inhale and exhale.  _ Control. Control.  _ He is about to lose it. Sehun is closing into his cock, sucking it a little. The wet heat of his mouth as he began to suck harder made Junmyun really lost his control. Junmyun pump it in and out, not letting Sehun rest a bit. It felt so messy and so good.

“Fuck.” Sehun felt his throat is burning. He can’t believe the size of Mr. Kim. He is not proud but he is glad he got many real-life tips on blowjobs due to his past experiences. If not, he would definitely choke on that monstrous cock.

“You’re good at sucking.” Junmyun can’t believe that he’s talking. He is breaking his own rule.

“Thanks.” Sehun doesn’t know what to do with this compliment. It feels strange. He wants to continue but Junmyun pulled out his cock and finished it with his own hands. Sehun wanted to help. He is only watching the perfect face of Mr. Kim as he took his own pleasure. He needs to be filled again. He wants to be filled by Mr. Kim.

 

But Junmyun put on his pants after he has finished. There is one dark expression on Junmyun that Sehun couldn’t understand.

“Listen, now, you are going to fall asleep. When you wake up, you are going to remember this night as tiring night with amazing sex. You won’t be able to tell other people about my face or anything about me. You are gonna take the money and went home. You will keep doing your routine. But… you’re going to come back. Not soon. But you will.”

Junmyun blinked away the emotions. He’s afraid of his emotions affecting the compulsion. It’s not supposed to be like this. He is not supposed to have an ounce of emotion if he wants his compulsion to be strong. He looked at Sehun who is blinking with the confusion. Then, Sehun looked at him. As soon as Sehun’s eyes meet his, he smiles. His smile starts from the lips then it reached his eyes and his eyes turning into a crescent.

“It’s the most amazing night.” Sehun said. He is so sure of it when he said that and it felt strange on his lips. And he felt this amazing tiredness that if he close his eyes, he is about to fall asleep anytime soon.

“Sleep, my lovely redhead. Good night.”

Sehun close his eyes as his conscious is drifting away from him. But he felt this tingling feeling on his forehead but he is not sure what it is. He is floating away. But his lips is curling, forming a soft smile.

Sehun opens his eyes in the morning, with so many confusions. He looked around to see that he’s alone in this big room. The time is almost noon. He picked up the envelope of which he knows what is insides.

 

“He put it too much again.” Sehun felt heavy. He knows this business too well. It’s all about give and take. Like when that old man that buy him clothes and took him to 5 star hotel then use him and discard him. But Sehun quickly chase away this ridiculous comparison. Because it’s nothing like in the past. Right now, he has the brain to judge if this is going in right direction. Also, Mr. Kim is nothing like that old perverted man who always hurt him all the time.

 

Sehun remembers by the heart that Mr. Kim never treat him wrong. He can feel it. Even though it’s strange that he couldn’t think what they did last night, he knows it.

“Thank you, I won’t forget this generosity and respect even if brief.”

 

~

 

Sehun does not have the luxury of dazing through the windows of the bus as it’s getting nearer to his destination. He is heading home. Just before that he had to stop by his landlord.

Sehun knocked the door. He does not have to wait long. The door swings opens after a few seconds.

“Oh… what it is? Are you trying to postpone the rent again?” The middle age woman who is the landlord of Sehun does not give him a moment of explanation as she doubtfully stared at Sehun.

“No, Ahjuma-nim. I am here to pay the rent. I am already late for two months. How could I postpone again? Thank you for waiting.”

“You’re here to pay rent? What am I hearing? Come in, come in.”

“No, it’s okay.” Sehun politely reject the invitation. He just wants to get done with it.

 

“Here’s for the three months.” Sehun handed the money.

“Oh, you got me 750,000 Won? It is such a good news. Young man, I did the right thing letting you stay instead of some other chick. Chicks these days are up to no good. Not like you, hardworking young man.” The landlord woman continue babbling as she count the money. It wasn’t hard to count since the notes are 100,000 won.

 

“Also, I would like to sign a lease agreement for 18 months.”

“Wait… tell again?” The lady looked at Sehun as if he is baking her a whole chocolate cake free for every day.

“A Lease.”

“For 18 months?”

“Ne.” Sehun does not like the fuss she is making. But he knows that’s how the lady is. She would scold him every time she saw him for the past two months because he failed to pay the rent. But it’s all forgotten now.

 

“I will definitely prepare the contract tomorrow. Or is tonight okay?”

“Yes. I can come tonight. Can I pay in cash? Or would you like to transfer to your account?”

“What is this nonsense? Money is money. Of course I’d prefer to see it and count it with my own eyes.”

“Okay. Thank you for waiting and believing. I will come back with money tonight.” Sehun bows and said goodbye, leaving the overly satisfied landlady behind.

 

The door is clicked open as Sehun’s heavy steps can be heard in the small house. Sehun passed through the living room in less than 7 steps. He is in the kitchen. There’s a small refrigerator and one stove. The house is small but adequate. Sehun never wanted a spacious room because it would highlight the fact that he’s alone more. He got himself a glass of water. Sehun came back to the living room, throw his shirt away to some corner as he lie down on the sofa.

There’s a blanket and a pillow on the sofa. It’s practically his bed. Because there is no bed in the bedroom. His bedroom got a short wooden table and some cabinets that couldn’t contain all of his clothes. Instead of buying the bed, Sehun just bought comfortable pillow and large, warm blanket. He could lie on the hard floor but he couldn’t sleep in cold.

 

Sehun close his eyes for a while but his mind couldn’t rest. He is counting and calculating the bills, the rent, and the loan to cover. It’s the harsh reality of his. Even when his body is resting, his mind couldn’t. When his mind is blank, his body is working.

Sehun got up after settling inside his mind. He put the correct amount of rent for 18 months in the envelope. He still can’t wrap his mind around how rich Mr. Kim must be. He shook his head. Other people’s richness is as important as the celebrity gossip to Sehun. What really matters to Sehun is if he can pay the bill. Now, he can. He’s glad. He rested on the sofa, his eyes, not closing. The voice of Mr. Kim is still audible to him. It’s strange. Mr. Kim should be older than him but he’s shorter, smaller in some aspects, but definitely not on the lower part.

Sehun close his eyes. It’s like he could feel the touches of Mr. Kim again. His skin felt hot underneath the thin blanket.

 

He actually got some rest on the sofa till there is a knock on his door.

Even before opening the door, Sehun knows who’s outside. There’s only one that will come knocking the door at times where he did not order food delivery.

“Hello, Ahjumma-nim, I was just about to come.”

 

“Oh. No need. No need. Even it’s only paperworks, I still have to give you. I appreciate the trust you put on me, so, this is my favor. Check the document.”

“Excuse me?” Does Sehun understand wrongly? Or did the landlady spoke wrong?

 

Sehun took the document, his eyes scanned to the part where the word ‘paid in complete amount’.

“It is paid in complete amount?”

“Of course for 2 years. Young man, thank you so much for the advance amount. I really wanted to marry my daughter off by the end of the year. It is such a great help from you. Thank you.”

 

Sehun couldn’t say a word as he stared at the paper. The paper has been signed by the lady that she already received 6 million won for the rental lease in cash.

“Did you count the money already?” Sehun asked, not daring to expose that the one that pay for lease is not him.

“Of course, it’s the first thing I do.” 

 

The landlady took out the envelope that has the name ‘Oh Sehun’ on it. It is no mistake that the rental lease is meant for him. But it is not from him. Sehun would have know if he paid for it. There’s no way 6 million would go to other people without his knowledge.

Sehun took a better look at the paper envelope. It is familiar. Sehun immediately took out of the envelope that he still kept after returning from Mr. Kim. They’re exactly it.

“I just need to sign it right?”

“Yes, you kept one copy. I kept one.” 

 

Sehun close the door behind him when the landlady left. He is still in daze. The envelopes are the same. Mr. Kim must be the one behind it. But why did he do it? He already gave too much cash. And still he paid the rent for… 2 years! 2 whole years!

Sehun couldn’t stay down anymore. He showered really quick and head for the bar, hoping Mr. Kim would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS  
> I wasn't going to update today but, since today is special...


	8. The Job

Junmyun doesn’t know what has gotten into him. He was actually waiting for Sehun to come out of the house. Of course he is hiding, making sure Sehun or anyone wouldn’t notice him. Junmyun looked at the way Sehun walked. It is neither confident nor shy. But he walked fast. He took the bus. His eyes are not blank. Junmyun has been in this world long enough to know if someone is a good prey. He is so used to hunting people down. He knows enough that Sehun definitely not an easy prey. Even though Sehun is not aware of his environment like an eagle, he has good reflexes.

Junmyun got off along with Sehun.

Junmyun doesn’t have to look around the environment to know if Sehun is poor. Because he has been to all the rich neighborhood. Sehun walked straight and knocked the door.

 _Is he not going home? Who lives there?_ Junmyun makes sure he isn’t spotted but walked up the stairs that Sehun just had used.

“Oh… what it is? Are you trying to postpone the rent again?”

 _Postpone the rent?_ Junmyun listened to the conversation carefully, not wanting to miss a thing. He felt bad. Yohan said Sehun is a good kid with lots of debts. 2 months behind the rent?

Junmyun knows what to do. When Sehun headed up, he followed. It finally seemed like Sehun’s home. Sehun just fished out the keys from his jeans pocket and open the door. Shut it behind him. Junmyun noted the room number in mind.

Then he did what he felt is right.

~

“You know there’s something wrong with you right?” Yohan set down the glass that contains special drink for his _old_ friend.

“No.”

“You can say you don’t enjoy my special _Bloody Night_ drink, my friend. I would believe it. But this denial, I can’t accept it.”

Junmyun still thinks there is nothing wrong with him paying the rent for Sehun. He got money. He got the opportunity. Besides, he did it anonymously. There’s no way it could trace back to him.

“Oh, here’s he come.” Yohan said. But he went to the storage room through the back door. Junmyun noticed the smell first. The smell that belongs to Sehun.

“Mr. Kim.”

Junmyun cursed inwardly. That is sexy.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You are obviously older than me. I can’t just call you your name, Junmyun. Now isn’t it rude?” Sehun said. He came to the one place he hoped to find Mr. Kim. He couldn’t think of any reason why Mr. Kim would pay for his rent. And such a large amount. He knows it might be not be equally large for Mr. Kim as it is for him but still, he has no reason to accept. It’s different from other times. Previous times were the payment for his service.

Junmyun couldn’t deny the irritation that came to him when the redhead called him directly his name.

“You’re right. Don’t call me that.”

“Mr. Kim, I am here for the rent you paid instead of me.”

“Excuse me?”

Junmyun is puzzled. _How did he know?_ But he need to deny it. Because no matter how much he deny Yohan and himself that there is nothing wrong with paying the rent for Sehun, it’s different matter when Sehun is asking. He has not reason. Not a valid one.

“I know it’s you.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Mr. Kim, you use the same envelope.”

“En… envelope?” It’s unbelievable.

“Okay, I am hiding behind the counter and no longer able to do this. Junmyun, just admit it. So what you paid it? You’re helping him. You’re doing a good deed.” Yohan came out, carrying two bottle of beer in his hand.

“Want one?” Yohan looked at Sehun.

“It’s okay.” Sehun politely rejects. Now he knows he is right.

“Why did you do this? Mr. Kim.”

“I…” Junmyun looked at Sehun who is looking at him being hopeful, being unable to understand.

“He wants you to work for him.”

Junmyun looked back at Yohan, his eyes wide. Yohan came out from counter. He injects himself between Junmyun and Sehun.

“You know, at his bar. But not really at this bar.”

“Not at this bar?” Sehun carefully questioned the bartender. Is it going to be what he thought?

“Think of it as a gesture Junmyun would do for his favorite employee.” Yohan whispered to Sehun. He made sure Sehun gets the essence of his words.

“Yohan, we need to talk.” Junmyun is not sure of what Yohan is doing. He knows Yohan is saving him from the tight spot but…

“Excuse me kid. Think about it.” Yohan said before Junmyun dragged him to the storage room behind the counter.

 

“What are you doing?”

“I am doing my job.”

“What?”

“I’m doing my job as your manager. You like him. You want to help him. So, I am keeping him. You can see him whenever you felt like it. Isn’t it great?”

All the words Yohan said got Junmyun intrigued. He is not against this idea but he is not so sure. He wanted to get away from Sehun because this kid made him feel this unwanted, foregone feeling of desire. But it made him feel alive. It’s like a drug. Junmyun is addicted.

“Yohan, you don’t understand why I tried to forbid him to my night-time. He… he’s special.”

“I know. Junmyun, do you realize how sparkle your eyes are lately? Your heart is feeling something again right?”

“But… I...”

“I know what you are worried about. But it doesn’t have to come down to this. For now, he made you feel alive. I want you to have this moment. Who knows, he could heal your stone cold heart and melt it with his fiery passion.” Yohan meant those words. Junmyun was getting his days by. He needed someone. Until Sehun, there’s only one person that made Junmyun feel something. But that person is dead. Junmyun took it hard. But it is in the past. He wants Junmyun to get over the incident.

“Don’t talk like a romance writer, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Anyway, just play along. I will take care of everything, as your manager. Alright?”

“I don’t know.” Junmyun likes what Yohan proposed but he is not sure if he could do that.

“You’re such a boring ass. Fine. Let’s say we do it your way. What are you gonna do? Send back the kid? What are you gonna say to him? You’re so pitiful I had to pay rent instead of you? And in the process hurt him? He’s a good kid.”

“I know. I know. You made it sound my way so bad like a jerk.”

“You know you’re a jerk. Sometimes.”

“Don’t overdo it. I am still older than you.”

“Yes, my lord. Let’s us go back and handle it my way.” Yohan playfully bow a 90 degree bow as he let Junmyun walked in front of him.

“Oh! Sehun, you’re still here. So, what do you say? You in or… you wanna think about it at home?” Yohan is all smiling. Junmyun looked at Sehun who is also looking at him. They didn’t let their eye contact broke.

“I will do it. On one condition.” Sehun’s look is determined. He is not easy prey, Junmyun could sense it right now.

“Oh, the kid talks. Say, what it is? You want a salary?” Yohan tried to lighten the intense air around them.

“No. I want to see you every day.” It isn’t Yohan that Sehun is looking. It isn’t Yohan that Sehun wants to see.

Sehun is talking directly to Junmyun. Junmyun could see the fire in those eyes. That look, Sehun is giving him right now made his hesitation solved. It’s all gone. Sehun’s gaze is challenging Junmyun. Junmyun could tell. And he is not backing down to some punk that went into his bar without a permission. He smirked. Yohan just made a deal with this little devil. But let’s see if he can manage real devil.

 

~

 

“Jus the person I want to see.” As soon as Amber approached the bar, Yohan greeted. It is not a joke but he meant it.

“Weirdo.”

“I’m serious. Tell me what is up with Junmyun.” Yohan asked, forgetting to make his voice vampire-audible. Now, he can tell that Sehun’s attention is on him.

 

“Wait.” Yohan said Amber with his straight face which is still weird for Amber.

 

“Kid, come here.” Yohan called to Sehun.

“Yes?”

“Why are you here?”

“Um… I start working here since yesterday.” Sehun said, puzzled.

“I know. But your working hour is 8pm to 12am.”

“But I don’t have class today. I thought…”

“You don’t have class so you came to work? Kid, what is wrong with you? Are you workaholic?” Yohan said. He made this working hour because Sehun said he sometimes finished the school at 7. He was making him easy.

“No… I’m just…”

“What?”

“Bored.”

“What? Don’t you have friends to hang out with?”

“...” Now Yohan felt bad about asking.

“You have no friends do you?”

“I… Sorry, I will just go home.”

 

“Seriously… Sehun, come on.”

“Go to the kitchen. There will be a chef sleeping on the table that is for chopping meat. Wake him and told him to teach you the most 2 popular dish here. You cook?”

“Um… I cooked kimchi fried rice once. I usually eat canned food.”

“Okay, at least it’s not ramen. Well, learn it. Go.” Yohan went back to Amber who does not care what is Yohan up to.

 

“Your new lover?” Amber asked eyeing the red-haired boy that went into the kitchen.

“Do you seriously think everybody is gay like you?”

“What makes you think I am gay?”

“You’re not?”

“Well… I am not picky. I accept all the options.”

“Wow. A bi!”

“You know just now? Serious?”

“You don’t exactly share your sexual orientation on everyday basic.” Yohan said as matter of factly.

 

“Ugh. Talking with you stress me out. Who’s the kid?”

“He might be a new lover but not of me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Anyway, that kid is not important. Answer my question. What is wrong with Junmyun?”

“Nothing. Why?” Amber said, shrugging. Yohan is not buying that. Amber must know something he doesn’t know.

“Don’t lie. I know something is up. He’s extra jumpy. One time, a female wanted to approach him. She sneaked her number to his pocket. It’s just a paper that has her number but she almost lose her arm.”

“Oh, that bad?” Amber groaned. She wished Junmyun would eventually relax himself but she guess this is not happening.

 

“It’s… you know there’s one time that I asked for Junmyun’s help for the newly turned vampire?”

“Yeah, right. I totally forgot about that. What happened to him? Dead? Or dead?” Yohan’s notion is totally adequate. Vampires are creatures of dead. Their heart is no longer beating like a normal living person.

“Funny. Anyway, he’s lost. It’s a problem I am trying to run away from. But, do you know the existence of Royal Family?”

“The royal arrogant ass? Of course.” Yohan can’t understand why Amber got herself tangled in this royal bullshit. She does not need any of royal’s favor. She got Junmyun on her side. Maybe… that maybe she is doing Junmyun a favor by mingling with Royal family. Yohan can’t be sure.

“Well, the crown prince is playing student. He got himself a friend and that human got attacked. Actually, saw the attack and fell prey to compulsion.”

“Wait… did Junmyun…?” Yohan can guess. If it’s someone Amber is close, Amber care about, there’s no way Junmyun would neglect.

“Yes, he broke the compulsion. And he got the description of the attacker.”

 

“You don’t say…”

“Park Chanyeol.”

  
_Now, this is a big deal._ Yohan cursed.

* * *

 

BADASS PARK CHANYEOL GUYS

 

#ShiningSehunDay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 5 hours of sleep for two weeks straight (yes even on weekends) I'm not sure how I am still updating this series. Maybe the writing fairy is blessing upon me :)


	9. Lose Control

Sehun has no idea what has gotten into him to speak confidently like that. The look he got from Mr. Kim gave him chills even at night. He has proposed that he wants to see Mr. Kim everyday and Mr. Kim has accepted it.

 _What does that mean?_ _  
_ Does that mean that they are going to sleep together everyday? Does that mean that they are going to be official sugars? Or does it only simply meant that they’re going to meet at the bar everyday?

Sehun felt himself disappointed with the last. He does not just want to see Mr. Kim. He wants to do _things_ with Mr. Kim.

 

Sehun just sat on the couch. He finished his only shift of the first day. He asked to be able to see Mr. Kim everyday and miraculously, Mr. Kim agreed. Sehun was just afraid of Mr. Kim won’t see him because he’s occupied with his other accompanies. That night when he was waiting for Mr. Kim with the blinds on with other two female, he felt… he does not know what the feeling was but it wasn’t a good one.

_Insecurity?_

It could also be that because he was used so many times by other people. Those pretty girls could be more of Mr. Kim’s type.

 

But it’s not that.

 

_Greed?_

It could also be that, Sehun wants Mr. Kim to touch him. _Only him._

 

Sehun slightly felt himself harden at the thought. He could not help himself. Since he got that look from Mr. Kim, he has been wanting to touch himself or wanting to be touched. It seemed like Mr. Kim is not coming any soon. He has…

 

“Uh”

Sehun bit down the couch to muffle his moan. He is ready. He is so ready. His is wet with his own precum, his hole has been opened by himself. Sehun stopped before he has reached the limit. He is close.

 

Sehun gasped when he saw the shadow of someone at the side of his eyes.

 

“Don’t. Continue your fun.”

 

Sehun realized he has been caught red-handed by Mr. Kim. He felt the heat spreading from his chest to his face. He couldn’t look Mr. Kim in the eyes. His eyes traveling down and the heat on his face gotten worse as he saw the visible bulge of Mr. Kim.

“Mr. Kim.”

“Do you need help?”

 

Their eyes met. _It’s the dangerously dark look again._ Sehun nodded, biting down his bottom lips. All he felt is the excitement when Mr. Kim started undressing himself. But it’s just two buttons of his shirt and his pants _and his underwear._

Sehun knew his eyes shouldn’t wander but he did anyway. He felt great that he could entice Mr. Kim.

Junmyun could never felt this strong sense before. Every part of his body is screaming. He could feel the tingling in his chest when his eyes focus on Sehun’s eyes, tip of nose, lips and lips and lips.

 

“When you say you want to see me everyday…” Junmyun didn’t finish what he said. Instead, he went closer. All the personal space between them is just gone. Junmyun’s lips almost touching Sehun’s ears, he whispered.

“Do you mean this?”

At the same time, Junmyun grabbed both of Sehun’s nipples, tugging on them. A sharp gasp escaped from Sehun.

“Ah…” Junmyun continued his torture. He pinched it hard, till Sehun is shouting from pain.

 

“When I asked you a question, answer. Got it.” Sehun’s eyes widen in a change of look from Mr. Kim. His eyes went wild, not with fear but with excitement.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kim.”

Sehun meant it.

  


“Please… Uh ah… uh…” Sehun was never denied his orgasm. He hasn’t lived long enough but this is insane. He is extremely sensitive to all the touches from Mr. Kim but he could never reach climax. Mr. Kim made sure of it.

“Please.” Sehun cried.

It has been 30 minute but Sehun felt like it has been 30 years. He wants his release. Mr. Kim told him to raise his hands over his head.

 

“Interesting.”

Mr. Kim thumb rub over the sensitive skin of Sehun’s cock. Sehun shuddered at the touch. Junmyun would only give him a rub and then release it. The motion of teasing Sehun’s cock repeats. Sehun’s cock is so fully hard when Junmyun released it, it hit Sehun’s belly with a bounce. Sehun moaned with disappointment when he realized Junmyun has no intention to let him come any soon.

“Look at me.”

“You can’t come till I say so.” It was partly a compulsion and partly a command. Either way, Sehun has to obey.

 

Sehun’s chest heaved in a visible motion when Junmyun kept working on Sehun’s cock, continue his teasing. Not giving Sehun enough friction nor enough momentum. But with a grip on Sehun’s balls, the teasing ends. Junmyun shoved his two fingers into Sehun without any prep. His fingers opening his way to Sehun’s prostate, hitting with speed and force that has been forgotten to Sehun.

“AHH fuck fuck, ah…” Sehun lost it. He does not know what kind of words he has been spouting.

Junmyun’s right hand is penetrating Sehun’s hole while his left hands are gripping on Sehun’s cock, pumping with equal speed and strength.

Sehun’s back arched into air, touching nothing till gravity claimed him back on the couch. His head trying to settle on one side but failing.

 

“Come”

With a permission, with a shout that is ear-deafening to a Vampire’s sense of hearing, Sehun came.

“Ahh… stop… ahh ahh”

Junmyun is not letting Sehun have it easy. He is going to milk all the cum out of Sehun. His hands do not rest and continue to jerk on Sehun. Junmyun took out his two fingers just to replace it with a vibrator, smallest he has in the house but long enough to make Sehun went crazy again.

“Wh-what are…”

 

The vibrator was turned on. Sehun’s question was ended with his series of moans.

“Ahh… please… Mr. Kim”

 

Every goddamn time Sehun called him Mr. Kim, he has these sexual urges. It is bad. Junmyun might be old but there’s only one he has slept with. His dead ex-lover. And that’s the only one he ever wanted to sleep with. Till now. Till this redhead.

“From now on…”

Junmyun turned the speed to the highest. The sound of machine is covered with the loud moans from Sehun.

“You’re mine.”

Sehun’s hips come forward, spurting all the semen on his abdomen.

 

Both of them does not realize that Sehun just came without _permission._

 

~

 

It’s the usual night for Junmyun. He doesn’t want to drink. He wants to be in his clear mind. He stayed alert for a week since he broke the compulsion for the kid. And ever since that day, he got the nightmare. So, he does not sleep.

The nightmare of losing a lover.

The nightmare of watching his lover die in his hands.

 

It repeated.

 

Nothing can heals.

 

Junmyun is never the type to share his feelings. Even to his two best friends. But he looked down at the boy who is always asking him personal questions. Sehun is now sleeping under his compulsion. It’s not healthy. Sehun is not supposed to be here. He knows the consequences of his actions but he is being selfish. No one is allowed to have vampire bites more than once a week. It got get addicted.

He promised himself that he won’t call Sehun again next week.

But that’s what he promised last week.

 

“What is your favorite dish?”

 

Before he compelled Sehun to sleep, that redhead managed to ask him this. Dare to ask. This is the first time someone tried to approach him like this.

_What is his favorite dish?_

Junmyun would say Sehun for now. It’s human anatomy that vampire bites gave him those feelings but what about him? Why does he feel like he is gonna collapse into this deep, dark abyss while he is drinking Sehun’s blood?

 

Junmyun got up, leaving the sleeping Sehun in his room. And it’s strange how he wanted Sehun to sleep in his room. He likes the smell of Sehun’s shampoo. Junmyun wondered what shampoo Sehun used? Maybe one day he would break into Sehun’s house to spy the brand.

Junmyun went outside, towards more silent part of the city where the forest is near. Everything is quiet here. Here, he could think.

 

“You doing okay?”

It all happened in one second. Junmyun senses flared as he grabbed the appraocher’s neck in one hand and his other hand grabbing a limb, ready to pull off from body.

“This is not okay.” It’s Yohan.

Junmyun let go, letting a relief sigh.

 

“Don’t come up to me from behind.” Junmyun said, avoiding the gaze. He shouldn’t act like the way he did. Yohan knows. He knows.

“Talk to me.”

“Yohan… I’m not in the mood.” Junmyun is here because he doesn’t want to deal with anybody, including Yohan. Especially Yohan.

“You think I am?”

Junmyun looked at Yohan and saw the wild eyes. Yohan isn’t in his normal state of calm, chill moment.

 

“You think it feels good to see your friend suffering alone in the middle of the night?” Yohan’s eyes are glistened with emotions Junmyun couldn’t handle. He can’t even handle his emotions right now. He can’t be handling Yohan’s for sure.

“Yohan, it’s not what I mean.”

“I am being serious, man. You can’t dodge it this time. Are you afraid? Are you afraid of that bastard, Park Chanyeol?”

The name alone made Junmyun felt like his heart was gripped by a bare hand and squeezed.

“I am done with not mentioning that bastard. Why can’t you just get over it? It’s just a stupid…” Yohan’s body dropped lifeless before he could finish what he is speaking. Junmyun has great amount of control but not on his feelings when it comes to his lover, former lover. It is hard to get over it when he dedicated to one love for hundred of years

 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyun picked up Yohan’s body. He can’t leave Yohan here after snapping his neck. Junmyun knew it won’t kill a vampire but it will hurt. Both physically and mentally.

 

~

 

Sehun does not know what to do with the bar. It’s already 1am. He can’t find Mr. Kim or Yohan Hyung

“Nice hair.”

 

“Oh, thanks. You t… um… you’re bald.”

“Yeah, can’t stand the hair in my face.”

It’s awkward. Sehun doesn’t know what to make of this conversation. Sehun himself has a long hair, he loves his hair. But that guy compliment his hair  He seemed to come find someone because he is not ordering any drinks.

 

“So, I noticed you’re the only one left here? Is this bar yours?”

“Oh… No. Usually, there’s the bartender who close up the place. I’m only waiter with late shift.”

“When does your shift end?”

“An hour ago. But since both the owner and the bartender is not here, I guess I need to stay here.”

“Okay…”

 

There’s the silence. The bald guy seemed to be thinking of something with his wide, deep eyes.

“So, when are they coming back?”

“Sorry, I’m not sure.” Sehun politely answered. He does not know what the bald guy want but he’s sure he cannot help him if the bald guy isn’t opening up.

 

“You seemed like a okay guy, handsome but okay guy.”

“Thank you…? I guess?” Sehun isn’t comfortable with that kind of direct compliment from the stranger. He only gets compliments from those who wants to sleep with him. But the bald guy doesn’t look very rich nor he doesn’t show that sort of interest in Sehun.

“Are you the type to throw away other people’s resume?”

“Excuse me?”

“If I’m gonna leave my resume with you, are you going to help me give it to the boss or throw it away?” Sehun is not sure if that bald guy is joking or being serious because who ask questions like that?

 

“Do you want me to throw away?”

“What? Are you crazy? Of course not!!!” That bald guy’s eyes are not just normal wide. They are so wide. It’s kind of cute but Sehun won’t comment on it.

“So, I suppose you want me to help you give your resume to my boss?”

“Yes, will you?”

“Trust me. I will. You can go back, I can’t close up the place if you’re still here.”

“Right. Okay. Cool. Thanks man.”

The bald guy gave Sehun a small hug then left. Sehun never thought that stranger would hug him and it will actually made him feel better.

 

He cleaned the table, he set the chairs on the table. He did everything to close the bar, he just need Yohan Hyung to come back and lock the place.

The bells on the door rang again.

Sehun looked up in excitement, for finally able to close the bar and for to be with Mr. Kim. But when he saw Mr. Kim is entering the bar with Yohan unconscious, he ran to them.

“What happened? Is Yohan Hyung okay?”

A sharp glare is met with Sehun’s worried and soft eyes. Sehun was so taken back. Junmyun did not say a word to Sehun and he carried Yohan to upstairs. Sehun was so confused. What did he do? They had an amazing night last night also. But why is Mr. Kim angry with him today?

 

Sehun locked the main door. If he doesn’t know why Mr. Kim is angry with him, he won’t be able to sleep tonight. He followed them.

Just after going up half of the stairs, Sehun met Junmyun on his way down.

“He’s asleep. He’ll be fine in the morning.” Mr. Kim coldly said. It is directed to Sehun but Junmyun said it without looking at him.

“What happened?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Mr. Kim.”

Junmyun’s hand gripped on the neck of Sehun, his nose flaring and his eyes glaring directly at Sehun

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That. While showing concern for another man.” Junmyun released Sehun immediately before he choked him.

The shock is not letting Sehun processed what really happened. Junmyun was angry at him but because he cared about Yohan Hyung?

 

“I…”

“Mr. Kim.” Sehun followed Junmyun who is now leaving.

 

“Mr. Kim. Please, talk to me.”

“I have nothing to talk to you. Leave. Your shift is done.” Junmyun sped up as he knows where he could go to be away from Sehun. He headed for the storage room.

Sehun knows where Junmyun is heading. He quickly grasp the wrist of Junmyun, pulling towards him. But instead he was pulled into Mr. Kim, surged forward to the ground. Junmyun grabbed hold of Sehun’s arms and waist to catch his fall.

In a second, both of them are on the floor. Junmyun is under Sehun. The sound of Junmyun’s wrist cracking can be heard but it doesn’t hurt. Sehun is safe on top of Junmyun.

 

“Mr. Kim… are you okay?” Sehun can’t help but embarrassed of this situation. Their crouches are touching. His lower body is between Junmyun’s thighs. One of his hands on the chest of Junmyun. Sehun never touched Mr. Kim before, even when Junmyun is fucking his mouth, his hands are tied above his head.

“What are you doing?” Junmyun asked as Sehun’s hands are now almost touch his cheek.

“I…” Sehun hesitate. Junmyun’s cheek is only one movement away. He could just… touch Mr. Kim.

Junmyun felt like his chest would explode. He knows his heart is dead but could the dead heart can jump? He would say it can. Because it’s making him losing all of his control. He is losing himself in Sehun’s eyes that are looking down at him with such close distance.

He shudder when Sehun’s hand finally touch his cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling Sehun’s soft, long and slender fingers. He opened his eyes again to see Sehun is closing even more in with his eyes shutted. Junmyun knows what Sehun is trying to do. _Kiss._

 

“Are you really going to break this rule?” Junmyun asked, his voice trembled. He has been controlling his feelings for so long. He is not sure if he still can do this.

“Why? Can’t I?”

With a simple question, their lips touch. It’s soft, Sehun always imagine Mr. Kim lips to be soft, exactly like this. But it wasn’t so soft when Mr. Kim flipped him on the ground, trapped him with his strong arms.

“You break my rules. I only got two and you broke them all.”

“I’m sorry.” It was a automatic reply. Sehun is not sorry that he is so talkative when he’s with Mr. Kim because there are a lot of things he is curious. And he is not sorry that he kissed Mr. Kim. Because Mr. Kim has kissed him back.

 

“You can be sorry later.” With full force, Junmyun take him. All of Sehun’s buttons are gone with a tug from Junmyun’s hands. One soft kiss from Sehun is all it takes to release all the barriers that is holding off Junmyun. He kissed, not he attacked on Sehun’s mouth. Junmyun’s tongue invade Sehun’s in every possible way a tongue could. Sehun couldn’t wish more. He always dreamt of Mr. Kim kissing him, taking him but he always pass out before. This night, Sehun is gonna win.

 

“Ah…” When Junmyun bit down on Sehun’s neck while his hands stroking Sehun’s cock. Sehun’s pants are still hanging on him. But it doesn’t matter. Sehun just got bitten. This is third time this week.

“Don’t hate me for this.” Junmyun whispered, tasting, drinking Sehun’s blood. Sehun who is not aware of his bleeding came in Junmyun’s hand. Everything is hazy for Sehun. Pleasure and pain. Hot bodies and cold floor.

 

“Mr. Kim, more.” Sehun is not going soft, not after getting bitten by a vampire and got jerked off. He wants more. He quietly remove his pants and spread wide on his legs.

“Please.” He pushed forward a little, showing his hole.

“Don’t tell me to stop.”

 

The lubrication is not needed. Junmyun is not interested in taking things slow. He need to lose himself in Sehun. He just want to stop thinking about every bad things that has ever happened to him. And fucking Sehun is so good, it can make him forget everything, except Sehun.

Junmyun pushed himself into Sehun, not exactly giving him time to get used to his size.

“Ahfuck”

 

Sehun tried to hold onto something. He has to. Every time Mr. Kim push forward, he felt lightheaded. And every time Mr. Kim pull backward, he felt the unbearable lost. He wants more. It’s not just sex anymore. He wants Mr. Kim. He wants all of Mr. Kim. Those dull eyes but sometimes seemed to sparkle when he’s mad, those lips so pink and soft he wanted to kiss all day, those hair always so perfect and his rough touch. Everything Mr. Kim is doing to him is making him fall for him. The pleasure has made his toes curling, unlike all the other times, his heart was beating like he just ran 30 km of marathon.

“Mr. Kim” With shaky breath, Sehun called out. He’s close.

“I am close too.” Junmyun gets it.

 

Sehun hang onto Junmyun when Junmyun’s hips is slapping against his ass, pounding into him.

“Ah Ah ahhh yess ahh…”

“Fuck.”

“Oh Sehun, listen to me.” Junmyun did not slow down but he opened his eyes to look at Sehun.

“You’re mine.” It was a compulsion. But Sehun’s eyes are not in a daze. Instead, he nodded.

And Sehun came without holding himself back.

He gives Junmyun all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleasedemandnomoreofsehosmutpleaseprettyplease


	10. Overdose

Yohan woke up with stiff neck and shoulder. He looked around and realized he is in his room. He immediately sense the presence of Junmyun in the room. What happened last night came back to him. Junmyun had his neck snapped and made him unconscious.

“What are you doing here, douchebag? Apologize before we started fighting for real.” Yohan speaks, not looking at Junmyun.

“I’m sorry.”

With one apology, Yohan has forgiven. He knows he crossed the line yesterday. It was his fault too. But now that Junmyun apologized to him so quickly means he is guilty about what happened too.

“We are brothers, right?”

“Without doubt.” Junmyun nodded. He handled his feelings very poorly yesterday. With Yohan and with Sehun. He actually wants to talk to Yohan about last night with Sehun. If he’s going to do that, he needs Yohan to be on good terms with him.

“We shouldn’t snap each other’s neck when we’re upset.”

“You mean I shouldn’t snap your neck when I’m upset.” _Shit._ Junmyun said it but he is not sure how Yohan would take it.

“Well… Is that a provocation of how I couldn’t win against you in a fight?” With a narrow of his eyes, Yohan asked.

“Well… I don’t say anything.” Junmyun knew he’s forgiven if Yohan is joking with him.

 

Junmyun and Yohan chuckled.

Yohan knows he should talk more to Junmyun about Chanyeol and his past. But right now, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

~

The morning itself is hard on Yohan already. He is not ready to deal with this yet. Yohan gave the boy in front him a judging look.

“Why should I hire you? We don’t need a bartender. I am the bartender.”

It shut up most of the-wanna-be that tried to pry their way in the bar. But not this bald guy in front of Yohan.

“You never knows when you will need a replacement. I could be the substitute bartender.”

“Hmm…” Yohan like the vibe the bald guy in front of him is giving off. He seemed trustworthy. Yohan decided to take a shot with Sehun’s recommendation.

“I can cook also. I could also be the substitute chef. Besides, I clean really well.” Yohan looked at the boy who has so much passion to be hired. Yohan can’t say if this short guy in front of him is a good one. But he could tell he’s gonna be good at what he is doing.

“Okay. You’re hired.”

That guy face light up as Yohan stood up and gave him an approval.

“But you will work here as a server. You already met Sehun right? The gorgeous one with red hair.”

“Yes.” The light has gone. Yohan found that guy adorable.

“Don’t be down. Like you said, we never know when we would need an extra bartender. You can work as a server for now. Maybe who knows, you can substitute me tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“What’s your name?”

“Do Kyungsoo.” Yohan nodded.

“Alright Kyungsoo, your shift will start 12 noon. Unlike the Sehun over there, you are not in any of highschool shits right?”

“I can work late also.”

“Amazing! Your break is the time there’s no customer. Like now.” Kyungsoo looked around the place. The place is really dry. But it’s not his business. He only need to do what he is told.

“Can I start today?” Kyungsoo asked. Because he really needed one place to work. He needed money and he needed to work in a bar that is not famous.

“If this is what you want…” Yohan shrugged. He does not care about why. He knows that new staff has his own unspeakable problems. Yohan also doubted that he would last here. And it is also not his business.

 

“Thank you, Hyung.” Yohan is worried for his heart. He has too many Dongseng right now. 0 to 2 is a great increase for him since he only has two real friends that he opened up his heart to. He don’t think he can handle being soft.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun thought he’s feeling a dizzy. He thought it’s only because he hasn’t eaten whole day except for a glass of milk in the morning. It’s now 8:30 pm. Even though he is not a big eater but it is strange that he isn’t hungry till now. The Chef is nice enough to offer him a dinner but he could only have a spoon or two.

Now he is having cold sweat all over. He felt a little sick. Sehun sat down on the floor of the restroom in the back room. Everything is blurry to him. He went for water in the basin. But water is not what he needed. He looked at himself in the mirror, his face is flush. His eyes are a bit red. He does look like a sick person.

But Sehun can’t think of any reasons for him to be sick.

He heard the knocking on the door. But it sounded so far when he’s just right in front of the door. Sehun shook his head, trying to make sense of his condition. But the knocking continue. Only then Sehun realized, he did lock the door.

He opened the lock and the door got opened.

 

“Hey kid, if you’re done with the business, there are…” It was Yohan who opened the door. He carefully assess Sehun from the door. Sehun is trying to stand still, pretending there is nothing wrong with him. But he can’t focus on Yohan.

“I am coming. Okay.” Sehun tried to walk passed the door. He thought he is fine but when he felt Yohan’s hands on him, he realized he is not fine. He can’t even walk 5 steps straight.

 

“How long has you been feeling this way?” Yohan asked.

“Just tonight.”

“Thank god.”

“What?” Sehun is confused by Yohan’s sigh of relief. He sounded like he is glad for Sehun’s unwell condition?

 

“It’s nothing. You need to rest. Don’t meet with Junmyun tonight.” Sehun got really offended by Yohan. It’s nothing. He can handle himself. But when Yohan Hyung said not to meet Mr. Kim tonight, Sehun felt so angry with Yohan Hyung.

“I will be fine. I can meet with Mr. Kim.”

“Sehun, you are not fine.” Yohan said firmly. Sehun is getting frustrated. He knows he is not fine but he will be when he met Mr. Kim. As soon as he thought about Mr. Kim, his body fired up. He wants Mr. Kim. It seemed like the only thing he need right now.

“I AM! Let me see Mr. Kim.”

 

Sehun is surprised at himself. Why would he speak that way to Yohan Hyung? He shook his head, trying to keep calm. He felt more sweat is coming out and his lips felt too dry.

“Sorry… Hyung, I need…” Sehun stop while speaking, the ground is moving under him. He does not know what exactly he need while he needed and wanted something.

“I’m sorry, Sehun.” While Sehun is not paying attention, Yohan hit Sehun at the back of his head. Sehun collapsed into Yohan’s hands that are ready to catch.

 

~

 

Yohan carried Sehun on his back. He does not want to attract the attention. He saw the new staff, Do Kyungsoo if he remembered the name correctly, is looking at him with wide eyes.

“Come here.” He called for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ran to him immediately.

“Yes, Hyung.”

“Sehun is sick. He need to rest. Can you stay late? If you can’t, you can go back. It doesn’t matter.”

“No. I have nowhere to be. I can stay late.”

“Ok thanks. Go work.” Yohan dismissed the new guy. He has to carry Sehun to Junmyun’s room.

 

After he put Sehun on Junmyun’s couch, he sat down on the floor. Yohan knows why Sehun is sick and it can’t be cure by cold medicine. Sehun is having drawbacks from vampire bites. He did not know how many times Sehun was bitten by Jun. But it has to be more than twice a week. Vampire bites produce a drug effect on human body that could be extremely dangerous because it can be easily addicted.

Junmyun knows it. He knows it and he had done it.

For these hundred of years, it wasn’t a problem since he is the one who has been scheduling all of his nightly activities. Ever since Sehun came into the picture, it has loopholes. Junmyun kept seeing Sehun every night. He promised he won’t overdo. But he has overdone!

Sehun is addicted. Now if he hasn’t bitten tonight. He would be suffering from drug drawback syndromes. And if Junmyun or another vampire has bitten him, he will be more of an addict.

 

It’s such a headache.

 

~

 

“How are you feeling?” Sehun opens his eyes slowly. At first everything is so bright he has to close his eyes again. It is Mr. Kim’s voice, no doubt about it.

“Mr. Kim.” Sehun suddenly felt like crying. Maybe it’s because of the strong hand that is stroking his head, gently brushing his hair. Or maybe because there is someone besides him when he woke up for the first time in forever. Or maybe he’s just crazy, tear producing mess.

 

“Hey… don’t cry. What’s wrong?” The soft voice that is trying to comfort him from Mr. Kim made things worse a thousand times. He was holding on so that he won’t sob and cry. Now he can’t. He sobbed like a child. Junmyun hold Sehun’s head in both of his hand and pull him into an embrace.

Human contact.

It has been hundred of years since Junmyun felt it. It’s nothing like having sex. Sex is hot, like a steamy pot. But this embrace he is giving Sehun or the feeling of Sehun clutching his body, is warm. It feels so warm like a cup of hot milk in the winter. It filled him. It made him feel content.

“No. It’s just… you’re so warm.” Junmyun smiled at Sehun’s words which exactly reflect his feelings.

“Foolish. It’s the blanket and heater that is warm.” Junmyun teased, gaining a half laugh from Sehun.

“I felt like a foolish now.”

Junmyun says nothing but he went into the same blanket with Sehun, holding him on one hand. Sehun’s head is not on the pillow but on the crook of Junmyun’s arm.

 

“Let’s sleep now, okay?” Junmyun almost gave him a kiss on the forehead, forgetting the rules he set.

Damn. Rules can be bitches sometimes. Exactly times like this.

“Goodnight.” Sehun suddenly tried to put his head up and peck on Junmyun’s cheek. It is not unexpected. Junmyun can read all of Sehun’s motions. He can stop Sehun if he wanted to. The thing is he does not want to.

* * *

 

in case, there are people wondering about Yohan visual ;)

 

【T】【B】【C】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the small SEHO fluff at the end is a bonus <3


	11. Running from someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped everyone remembered Ong Seongwu and Bae Jinyoung.  
> If not, I recommend to re-read Ch 4-6

Yohan felt like he shouldn’t interrupt Junmyun and Sehun. He came down to the bar. It is already 2am. He saw the figure of Kyungsoo, trying to fight the sleepiness away.

“Thanks for staying late.” He woke him with the greeting.

“How is Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked. He really had been worried.

 

“It’s alright now. Someone will take after him. Don’t worry.” Yohan sat next to Kyungsoo. Yohan carefully regard Kyungsoo. He has a small face but distinct features.

“Alright.” Kyungsoo answered quietly. Under normal circumstances, Kyungsoo would have been happy and relief to see him. All the staffs that worked under him would die to go home by now. But judging by his appearance, Kyungsoo is not returning soon.

“You can sleep here if you want.”

Kyungsoo stared at Yohan as if he is a ghost.

 

“Hyung, I have something to ask. Can you read my mind?”

Yohan laughed at that.

“I don’t read minds. I read people.”

“Oh…”

“Impressed?”

Kyungsoo smiled a little and shook his head. Yohan laughed at Kyungsoo.

 

“Anyway, there’s a small bedroom if you passed the storage room. So stayed there as long as you are working here. I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”   
“It’s too good to be true.”

“I know, I am.” Yohan winked. This time Kyungsoo couldn’t pretend he is not impressed. He is impressed by how nice a person is. They know nothing of him. And yet, they are willing to let him stayed.

Kyungsoo is so grateful. He does not like to owe other people favor but he is really in tight spot. There is someone that is obsessed with him and following him everywhere. That’s why he quitted the previous job as bartender. That stalker follows him everywhere. Even to his house.

 

It was a good thing that he only need to pay monthly for the rent. As soon as the rent is up, he grabbed his few things and move. He couldn’t find himself a room, not yet. But now, he doesn’t need to.

 

“Hyung…” Kyungsoo decided. If he is treated with nothing but kindness, he also should not deceive them in return.

“I was running from someone.”

 

~

 

Junmyun felt like he is having a gloomy day in class. For him, it’s because he’s worried about Sehun. He noticed the difference in Ong Seongwu and Bae Jinyoung. Ong Seongwu is not paying attention to class anymore. It’s not like he paid attention in the past but it’s different. It’s like his soul is not there with him. He stared out the window which he probably can see everything clearly.

And Bae Jinyoung, it is the one he broke the compulsion of attacker whom he presumed is Park Chanyeol. As far as Junmyun knows, Bae Jinyoung and Ong Seongwu has a nice relationship. But Jinyoung is… like a stranger to Seongwu. He never looked in his direction, not intentionally but even when he did, he divert his gaze.

 

Junmyun dismissed the class after an hour as usual.

“Everyone is dismissed except Student Ong. Please stay.” Ong Seongwu does not even look at him. He did not move an inch from his previous position during the class.

It’s not that Junmyun has free time on his hand but he wants to know if everything is alright.

“What happened to you and Bae Jinyoung?”

 

“Do you always get involved with every trivial matter in class?” Seongwu should have respect for his History Professor but he is too heartbroken to do this. He should leave here. He took this whole vampire on loose mess in human society because of his control problem.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me, Seongwu.”

“You can’t help me.”

“You don’t know this.” Junmyun shrugged. He knows what he is doing. He is trying to help others by wishing his own problem at hand would get solved.

 

“Professor Kim. Can you kill the new vampire I turned if I asked you to?”

“Daniel? Did you find him again?” At this, Junmyun is shocked. He thought Daniel has been missing. Amber was searching Daniel but it’s no luck.

“Look, this is a mistake. My mistake. So I am taking full responsibility. I am going back to wherever I came from and never coming back.”

 

“Wait.” Seongwu sighed. He actually is grateful for Professor Kim’s attention but, he does not want to owe him a favor.

“I am also looking for Daniel. Where did you last see him?”

“Why are you looking for him?”

“I have my own business with him. I don’t intend to disclose.” Junmyun is firm on his words. He knows Daniel is turned by Seongwu but someone has to be involved with Daniel. There is no way a new Vampire could survive alone without guidance of other vampires. He wants to know the connection.

 

“Fair enough. He was at school compound. He… I do not know how did he get to know so fast to control his powers but he sure can. He is fast and strong. Much better than most new vampires.”

Seongwu’s words confirmed more on Junmyun’s thoughts. If Daniel is powerful enough for Seongwu, hundred years old vampire, to be careful, then, maybe… it’s possible that their peaceful days will be shaken.

 

~

 

“I got a lead on Daniel.”

“Shit. You’re kidding.” Amber held the phone tight. She is keeping tabs on the news of strange human being murdered and the lost news. But she couldn’t get any which is weird. When a newly turned vampire is on loose, there are always complications such as people missing or death. Because the need for blood and lack of self-control made them reckless and dangerous.

“He is seen on the school campus by Seongwu.”

“Seongwu?” A frown upon Amber.  _ Why doesn’t Seongwu let her know about this? _

“Yes, do you want to come take a look?”

“On my way.”

 

Amber put the phone back in her bag. She does not want to waste a second. She will find Daniel and she will make him pay for what he has done to her.

Helpless or no, being bitten is not the case she will let go. She take it personal.

 

What she couldn’t understand is the look that Seongwu is giving to another human. She has seen the look on Junmyun before. The love, the despair, and the urge.

Amber is at the school where Junmyun teaches and Seongwu currently attending. She came as soon as she ended the call with Junmyun. She was looking around the compound and she noticed Seongwu before he did.

 

“Is he the one?” Amber is suddenly next to Seongwu. Seongwu jumped a little but he is more annoyed than shocked.

“Why are you here?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Daniel?”

“Doc, you shouldn’t get involved.”

“What?” Amber is speechless. It’s not like she is dying to get involved in this mess. She is just a doctor who is vampire.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m the one that is bringing you this mess. But, I am also the one giving you the free ticket out.” Seongwu said, his eyes thick with emotions.

“I don’t know what had happened between you and that human and Daniel. But Seongwu, you should know that, you are not alone. I am here because I want to help you. But I can’t help you if you don’t want it.” Amber said, a little sad.

“Doc Liu, I don’t know if anyone could help me.”

“How would you know for sure if you haven’t tried?”

With that, Seongwu confessed.

 

~

 

Sehun woke up with a splitting headache, he groaned out a little. Junmyun is immediately on his side.

“Hey… are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just my head.” Sehun tried not to shout at the pain. He hardly fell sick. But he is not sure if he is sick. Sehun tried to get up from bed, but stopped by Junmyun.

“Where are you going?”

“I am thirsty.” Sehun said, smiling a little because Mr. Kim right now is so different from before.

“Just, don’t move. Tell me what you need, okay?” Sehun smiled even more. He is in uncomfortable pain and he has no motivation to smile but all the fuss Mr. Kim is making to get him water is the best thing that had happened to him.

 

“Here.” Mr. Kim brought the glass to Sehun’s lips. Junmyun’s body is supporting Sehun while he is taking a sip. Sehun felt better at their closeness. Mr. Kim smells so nice.

“Thank you.” Sehun said shyly because Mr. Kim’s face is too close. His eyes wander to Mr. Kim’s lips, wanting to claim.

“No, wait… aghh.” When Junmyun is about to let Sehun lie down on bed again, Sehun stopped Junmyun. A sudden movement make the headache worse, Sehun groaned.

“What it is? Where it hurts.”

“My head. I’m okay. Don’t go.” Sehun pleaded, his eyes closed because the pain in the head is not getting better.

“It’s going to be better. I promise.” Junmyun lightly kiss on Sehun’s temple, holding him tighter. He went down again to kiss Sehun’s cheek. Sehun is feeling already better. Junmyun kiss doesn’t end on cheeks. Again and again, he kissed softly on Sehun.

Again and again, his heart felt alive.

 

Sehun was quietly waiting for Junmyun’s lips to be on his. He opened his mouth slightly, letting Junmyun enter without barrier. Sehun pulled Junmyun down to keep him close. He doesn’t know why Mr. Kim is not taking another step. His hands are firmly on Sehun’s waist and face. His lips are working but not further. Sehun wants second base.

He needed to go second base.

Sehun started to unbuttoned himself but on third button, he was stopped.

“You are unwell.” Mr. Kim looked down on Sehun. His hands on Sehun’s face is now holding Sehun’s hands that were unbuttoning.

“No… I…”

“I need to go. You should stay here. Sleep a bit.” Sehun was sad at Mr. Kim sudden departure. But when Mr. Kim told him to sleep, he realize he was sleepy. He felt suddenly tired and needed to sleep.

 

“I’m sorry.”

Just before Sehun fell asleep he heard Mr. Kim.  _ Sorry? Why is he sorry? _

But Sehun never got an answer.


	12. A Sense of Protection

“It’s your third glass. Slow down.” With a friendly warning, Yohan set Junmyun’s drink down the table. It’s one of the rare day that Junmyun is accompanying him, drinking alcohol. Actually, it’s more like _drowning._

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Yohan.”

“Start with stop drinking.” Yohan said with a straight face, trying not to eye-roll at his friend.

“I don’t know how.” Junmyun takes on half of the glass and still in his hand. His face distorted at strong whiskey.

“It’s easy. Give me that.” Yohan pull out his hand, demanding the glass.

“No.” Junmyun back away and drink the rest of the glass.

“Then it’s not easy.” Yohan rolled his eyes at drunk and childish Junmyun.

 

It happens rarely so he cherish it when it happened. Junmyun doesn’t get drunk most of the time but when he got drunk, he became a different person. He talked a lot. A lot.

And he became very demanding. Well, Junmyun is already a demanding person but drunk Junmyun is unbelievably demanding.

 

“Give me more.” Junmyun is now slapping the table. His face is… somewhat cute. Yohan is finding this funny but he should not be.

“You’re very drunk, my friend.”

“You’re very wrong, my friend.” Junmyun intimate Yohan’s tone. He knows he’s drunk. He can’t remember if this is his fifth or sixth glass. Or maybe seventh.

“Then tell me, what are you drinking right now?”

“This? This is very delicious liquid which I do not know exactly.” Yohan laughed. Right now, Junmyun is drinking Blood Mary which Yohan personally invented for himself. The drink is specially made for vampires. It contains the actually blood mixed with alcohol.

 

Because Junmyun hasn’t fed since Sehun has fallen sick.

“Are you hungry?” Yohan tested Junmyun. He has to feed on somebody sooner or later. He prefered sooner because that way, Junmyun will have his control and he won’t considering biting Sehun again, making things worse. It only has been 3 days. Sehun has to be not bitten at least 30 days to cut off his addiction.

“I actually… am.” Junmyun said, his eyes color a little changing. Yohan nodded at satisfaction. His plan is going great. Sehun can be out of bed in 4 days. His headache will be worsen tomorrow but he will be able to eat after a week.

Being addicted to the bite is not dangerous. The dangerous thing after addiction is that the addicted one can’t eat. No matter what he eat, his body will reject everything. He will only crave the bite, the feeling of high. But if the week has gone without being bitten again, the critical period has passed. After 30 days of bites-free, it’s good to enjoy a bite per week again.

 

“I’m taking you to the room. The girls are ready.”

 

Yohan silently watched Junmyun fed. Junmyun still got his excellent sense of control. He only stopped right before one suffered from blood loss. Junmyun does not even need Yohan to take care of the girls. He compelled them himself. He fed. And it’s done. They are dressed very revealingly but none of them are interested in their exposed body.

Yohan watched Junmyun lied down on the couch, falling asleep. He quietly left.

 

~

 

Sehun woke up with a headache again. This time it felt worse. Maybe it’s because the bed is colder without Mr. Kim or it’s just his head. He got up from bed, he is thirsty. Water is the only thing he can consume without throwing up these days.

Mr. Kim told him to tell him everything he need but how do he tell if he’s not physically here. Sehun was a bit sad when he went out of the room. But he never realize he would see Junmyun on the couch, fully dressed but Mr. Kim is not alone. There are girls dressed so little on the floor, on the couch, everywhere.

Sehun bite down his lips, the tears coming out of him are unstoppable. The ground below him is not so steady anymore. He started to sway without the support of wall. He dropped on the floor. Just before he lost conscious, he heard his name from Mr. Kim.

 

“Sehun.”

Junmyun sense someone’s presence. When he realized it was Sehun coming out of his room and collapsing on the floor, he ran to him.

“Sehun, Sehun?” Junmyun is afraid. First time in many hundred of years, he felt afraid. He is afraid something bad might have happened to Sehun. He is afraid, he might not be able to see beautiful smile of Sehun again.

 

He remembered to yell for Yohan’s help because Yohan is the only person that came into his mind. He noticed the presence of other human in the living room but he couldn’t care less. He does not have time to wait for Yohan. He carried Sehun all the way down to Yohan’s bar. The downstairs.

 

~

 

“How is he?”

“Yohan, shut him up. It’s the eighth time for god sake.” Amber said. She is barely getting Sehun’s vitals. Sehun’s heart is beating faster than she’d like. But other than that, Sehun is fine. He’s just stressed out.

 

Junmyun couldn’t keep calm. He does not like how Sehun is looking pale. Sehun couldn’t eat for 3 days already. He got thinned a lot. Junmyun felt like it’s his fault. He should have listened to Yohan more. He should have more control of himself.

“Sehun is important, Amber.” Yohan said with serious face. He hardly had his serious face on. Amber looked at Junmyun, assessing him. She nodded at Yohan. A nod that contains a promise that she will be careful.

 

“He will be fine. Let him rest. Don’t make him stressed.” Amber said, standing up. She still has business on Daniel and she does not want to waste her time on some sick sugarbaby of Junmyun.

“It’s my fault. Again.”

“Junmyun, don’t.” Yohan sighed. Junmyun really looked devastated. He drained those five girls last night but he doesn’t look full.

“I shouldn’t have drunk too much. Again, I need to control myself.”

“You’re taking all the fun away. Junmyun, it happens. If you want Sehun for yourself, turn him.”

“What?” Junmyun’s eyes are wide, looking at Yohan as if he just mentioned the most horrified matter.

“You must have thought about it right?” Yohan said. Junmyun cannot understand how Yohan could casually mention about turning Sehun into abomination like them. It is wrong.

“No. No. You’re wrong. I can’t turn him. No one can turn him.” Junmyun said with determination. It’s a promise.

“If that’s what you want. I don’t have a say in it. But Jun, you have to keep it in mind. Things like that will happen. Are you sure you can keep an eye on him all the time? Are you sure he won’t end up addicted and die? Are you sure you can control yourself while making love to him?”

“Woah woah, what?” Amber eyes wide at new information. She knows Junmyun is using the kid. She only knows Junmyun has feelings for kid just now. But love?

 

Yohan’s words shut Junmyun up. They are truths, hard to listen. But truths. He can try to keep an eye on Sehun all the time but Sehun won’t like it. He learnt that human treasured their freedom more than their lives. But to taste Sehun’s blood one more time... He could never stay away from Sehun. There’s no way he could.

He loves Sehun. The moment Sehun collapsed, he was sure. Or may be the moment he kissed Sehun. When is not important. How is not also important. He loves Sehun, right here, right now is important.

“He is alive. Turning him would make him dead. How could I do this to someone I love? I couldn’t do this before. I am not sure I could do that now.”

 

“What happened to Jongin was a tragedy.” At the mention of Jongin’s name, Junmyun felt his heart was clenched. It still hurts.

“Yohan…” Amber looked at Junmyun nervously. No one ever mentioned Chanyeol or Jongin because it’s the deep wounds of Junmyun. Junmyun is still sensitive when it comes to them. Chanyeol because limitless hatred. Jongin because unspeakable agony.

“What? He need to face the past and deal with it if he want a future with Sehun.”

Yohan is right.

 

Junmyun closed his eyes and mourned inwardly. There has not been a day passed without mourning for Jongin. Those mourning and agony usually follows by a rage, a hatred that made him a monster.

But now, the emotions he felt for Sehun is stronger than the rage. Tears flow from Junmyun but no one attempted to comfort. They know nothing could comfort Junmyun from the death of Jongin.

“I’m sorry. I was too harsh.” Yohan offered an apology. But Junmyun shook his head.

“I deserved it. Don’t worry about it.” Junmyun wiped his tears roughly. He can make the traces of tears go away but not his red nose. Not the red eyes.

 

“What happened to Jongin couldn’t be reversed. But I can prevent the same thing from happening to Sehun. I must. I must protect him. Even if it costs me my life.” Junmyun softly brushed the hair away from Sehun. His lips touched the forehead. It was barely a kiss but it was filled with love.

 

~

 

Sehun is not sure how long he should pretend unconscious. He gained conscious when Junmyun was blaming himself. He opened his eyes slowly to watch Junmyun who is clearly in distress. He saw Yohan Hyung and the doctor he only met for one time. Their attention is on Junmyun. He quickly close his eyes. He didn’t mean to pretend but he actually was really tired to speak out.

 

“If you want Sehun for yourself, turn him.”

_Turn me?_

Sehun did not understand the word. Did it mean to change him somehow? But the utter shock in Mr. Kim voice made Sehun believe it is not a good idea.

 

“Are you sure you can keep an eye on him all the time? Are you sure he won’t end up addicted and die? Are you sure you can control yourself while making love to him?”

Sehun is so confused. Yohan Hyung sounded really serious and kinda upset. And he is not an addict. Wait… it must mean the drug Mr. Kim use on him at nights. But Sehun doesn’t feel needed to be drugged. It explained how most of the time he lost conscious and did not remember what happened to him. But since he trusted Mr. Kim, he never thought it is an issue.

But were they _making love_ ? Sehun felt hot at the thought. He likes Mr. Kim. He has feelings that he ignored for Mr. Kim. But he thought it was just sex. He took money from Mr. Kim and Mr. Kim _took_ him.

 

“He is alive. Turning him would make him dead. How could I do this to someone I love? I couldn’t do this before. I am not sure I could do that now.”

Junmyun sounded like he is about to cry. Sehun does not know what to feel. This is new information for him. It warms his heart. It makes his heart beat faster. _Mr. Kim loves him? How could he hide this so well?_ Mr. Kim is different when he fell sick but he never thought Mr. Kim would confess like that. The more he listened to them, the more it doesn’t make sense. _What is turning?_ Mr. Kim sounded like he would rather die than turn him.

 

And they mentioned another name. _Jongin._

There are lot Sehun does not know about Mr. Kim or Yohan Hyung. They seemed to know each other so well. Sehun does not like how the foreign name ‘Jongin’ taste so familiar in Junmyun’s mouth. But he liked how Yohan put Jongin into the past and he into the future. He also wants a future with Mr. Kim. He hopes it’s not a dream. But he is not so sure. It felt like a dream, for someone like Mr. Kim to love… actually love someone like him.

 

“I must protect him. Even if it costs me my life.”

Sehun is determined as much as Junmyun is. He will never let anyone harm Mr. Kim. He is not much of a person but he understand loyalty. Sehun couldn’t stop one tear that flowed from his eyes but disappeared into his hair.

 

_Mr. Kim, don’t worry. I will protect you with my life too._

 

Sehun let Junmyun kissed him. The contact burns through his skin. But he doesn’t move. Sehun is not that senseless to know this conversation he just heard is not meant for him to hear. He must hide the fact that he knows something about them. Sehun is determined to know more about Mr. Kim too. But he has to be careful.

 

“Move him to your room. He’s fine.” Amber said, trying not to look at Junmyun kissing Sehun. It felt rude for Amber to see without permission of such tender moment.

“Thanks.” Junmyun offered. He carried Sehun like a feather in his arms, allowing no opening for others to harm.

 

When Junmyun is at upstairs, Amber didn’t leave. She still need to continue her hunt on Daniel but her friend is more important.

“When did all these happen?”

“While you were busy blaming yourself for some highschool kids.”

“What?” Irritations rose in Amber.

“What?” Yohan replied defensively. He knows he is not being fair. But he really felt snappy today.

 

“Look, Yohan. I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch with you guys. It’s true that I’m wrapped up in some royal shits. I still am. But that’s part of my responsibility.”

“I know. I am sorry if I made this harder. I know you’re trying so hard.” Yohan gave Amber a hug. But he does not want to involve with Royals. They’re all stupid. Yohan dislike all of them.

“Thank you. Will you take care of Junmyun? You know how he is. He doesn’t want to make us think that we need to protect him. But he does need our protection.” Amber said, dissolving the hug.

“I know. I promise you I will.”

 

Yohan had promised and Amber trusts him. No matter what.

 


	13. Something to lose

Sehun has been holding himself back for so long. The whole time Junmyun brought him to his room, settling him on the bed, giving his forehead a soft kiss and a crease against his cheek. Sehun wants to open his eyes and confess. That he loves him too. That he cares about him more than anyone else in this world. Sehun is dying to open himself. He is just not sure when is the good time or the right time. He is afraid of missing his timing like this.

Just when he is having his own mind battles, the weight on the bed shift. Junmyun is leaving.

 

“Mr. Kim.”

The weight on his right side is back. He knows Mr. Kim heard him.

“Sehunnie? Have you woken?”

“Mr. Kim. What happened?”

 

The first rule of acting like knowing nothing is asking everything. Sehun is acting the first rule out.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” He was pulled into a warm embrace. It was so warm, Sehun couldn’t breathe. No, it’s not because the embrace was tight. It was because his emotions are all over the place. He can’t breathe because the feeling of love is suppressing his lungs.

“I love you.”

 

It was so soft. Sehun can’t believe Mr. Kim could hear him.

“What did you just say?”

“I love you.”

Sehun decided not to ask anything. He does not want to know anything right now. Right now, he is in the embrace of Mr. Kim. Now is important. Not what happened, not what is going to happen. He will focus on this moment together with Mr. Kim. He knows those eyes. Mr. Kim is looking him in most unbelievable and adoration, he could die right now.

Sehun went in for a kiss. But he was stopped.

 

“I am going to make love to you tonight.” Mr. Kim’s eyes are so bright, so piercing.

“I already was made love by you everyday. In my mind.”

Junmyun smiled at Sehun’s sweet words. But words are useless. Actions are better. Junmyun leaned in, capturing Sehun’s lips in hungry manner. Sehun is doing well at receiving end. He opened his mouth, letting Mr. Kim do everything and more.

 

It’s not long. Sehun is ready. He’s hard. The tip of his cock is dipping. Every touch of Junmyun makes him cries out. The two fingers insides him is not enough. Mr. Kim had promised him to make love to him. But Sehun is losing himself in Mr. Kim touch.

“Call me Mr. Kim.” 

Junmyun slightly touch the tip of Sehun’s angry-red cock. But does not hold on enough for Sehun to feel pleasure. Sehun wants release, more than anytime.

“Mr. Kim. Ahh, please. Mr. Kim.” Sehun cried out, his hands holding onto the pillow. His legs are spreading wide for Junmyun to play.

“Your skin is very beautiful.” 

 

Junmyun runs his tongue along Sehun’s nipple. He stopped touching Sehun’s cock or his hole. Junmyun knows Sehun is at his limit. But he wants to play more. He wants to know how much longer Sehun would hold on.

“Don’t come till I told you.”

It is not a compulsion. It is a tease from a lover to another lover. But Junmyun knows Sehun would obey because he’s such a good boy. Sehun ever defies him. He love very much about Sehun.

Both of his hands tugged on Sehun’s nipples, pulling hard.

“Ahh ahh.” Sehun cried out, even louder this time. Sehun can’t really hold on. If Mr. Kim does not give him permission anytime soon, he is going to be punished.

“Do you think you can come without being touched down there?” Junmyun released Sehun’s nipples. His tongue licking a little to soothe the pain.

Sehun can. He absolutely can. Especially when Mr. Kim is licking his…  _ oh my.  _

“Can… Can I?” Sehun’s toes curled. His cock dipped more.

“You really are about to.” Junmyun’s own hardened at the sight of Sehun’s cock twitching. Sehun is alive. Every part of him breathe life. That’s what he truly love about Sehun.

 

“Yes, baby, you can.”

Junmyun is true to his words. He watched Sehun came. Sehun is still holding onto his pillow like his life depends on it. His cock spilling more and more. When Sehun opened his eyes, he saw Junmyun’s intense stare. He came harder. Sehun closed his eyes, embarrassed.

“Don’t… don’t look at me while I’m coming.” Sehun tried to hide his face into the pillow.

Junmyun is enough of looking. He straighten Sehun’s face, turning to him. His mouth is hungry for Sehun’s. His hands took hold of Sehun’s cock which is really sensitive to touch. His spills are enough, not needing any lubricant. 

Junmyun wants all. He does not want to leave anything. He took and took and took. Till Sehun’s spent on the bed, asleep. First time not because of compulsion.

 

~

It is unbelievable that someone could trust a stranger like this. Kyungsoo never met someone that trust him as much as Yohan did now. He had told Yohan that he was running away from someone but there has not been much question. Yohan Hyung does not ask who or how or what happened. He just… like it has nothing to do with him.

Yohan didn’t left things awkward. He still joke and tease about someone chasing him or someone having a unhealthy crush but it’s just it.

 

He felt like he belonged here. He like working for Yohan Hyung. And Yohan hyung kept his promise. When there are no VIP, Yohan Hyung let him make drinks. By VIP, Yohan Hyung means his girlfriends. Yes, girlfriends, prual. Yohan Hyung is quite a playboy. He met about 3 different girls a day and most of the days they are different. He lost count of girls Yohan is seeing. When one of those girls are here, Yohan is  _ the bartender.  _ He made sure he’s dressed casually but hot. He does not know how Yohan remembered all the name and faces because it’s more than his limit and energy.

And today is one of those days where Yohan Hyung is  _ the bartender.  _

 

It’s fun to see Yohan Hyung like this. Easy, sexy and casual. He might have a little crush on Yohan Hyung on days like this. But he knows that kind of crushes go away the more he talked and the more he knows about Yohan Hyung.

 

“Mister, your Bloody Mary is h…” Kyungsoo stopped midway.

He knew his happy and free days are limited as long as he is being chased. But he never thought it would be this short. Kyungsoo eyes fell on the stranger who he remember even from the back. He is stranger because Kyungsoo does not know anything about him nor he wants to.

“Hello, my dear. How are you?”

 

Kyungsoo felt all of his hope to be happy has been taken away. He bit his bottom lips down, trying to control the tears that came out unwelcomed. He put the tray down as he tried to escape. But he was pulled onto the lap of that stranger.

 

“It has been awhile. Why are you in hurried? Running again?” He whispered right into Kyungsoo’s ears.

“Release me.” Kyungsoo voice is dead serious but low. He does not want to attract attention to this mess.

“Give me a kiss. Maybe I will release you.” Kyungsoo looked at the tall man with hatred. Kyungsoo never hated anyone till him. 

“Stop messing with me.”

“You think I am messing with you?” His smirk made Kyungsoo disgusted.

“Let me go.” He is really strong. Kyungsoo tried to get away from his hold but he cannot. It even hurts him more.

 

“What’s going on here?” Yohan came to see what is the problem. Kyungsoo looked at Yohan Hyung apologetically. He brought his mess here. But Kyungsoo screams when Yohan tried to grab the neck of that stranger that had been holding him. He was thrown out of the set of chairs and table. He does not know what happened but when he opened his eyes, he is on the ground. Yohan’s neck is perfectly in the grasp of the tall stranger.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo yelled. People are starting to notice them. Some people are starting to call security.

“So you have been hiding under their wings.” Chanyeol laughed out loud. He felt satisfaction just by looking at the suffocated look on Yohan’s face, the best friend of his immortal enemy.

 

“And you’re still weak. Didn’t you swear to help Kim Junmyun back then? How are you going to help him when you can’t even snap my neck sneakily?”

“You’re killing him! Please stop! Release him!” Kyungsoo does not understand a word they are talking but they seemed to know each other. But it doesn’t matter. He is killing Yohan Hyung and he need to stop him.

“Why are you begging for him? Who is he to you?” Chanyeol’s grip tighten on Yohan as he stiffened.

“Nothing. He is a good person. He knows nothing.”

“Well, my dear. You are the one who knows nothing.” Chanyeol laughed but he released Yohan. Yohan fell to ground and Kyungsoo went for him. But he was dragged away by Chanyeol.

 

“You can run anywhere. Not here. Never come back here! Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo said yes. He should do exactly as he was told. Kyungsoo did not understand why not here. But he will do exactly as he was told. Just like usual.

 

~

 

“Yohan, will you please calm down?”

“I am calm.” Yohan kept walking back and front. His fingers cannot settle in each other. Everyone can see Yohan is pretty shook. Amber is no exception. She knows what happened. As far as Yohan told her which is very unclear. But she got the essence. He met Chanyeol. Chanyeol made someone in the bar go away. He got almost killed. He was very careless.

Amber knows because he said this sentence for twentieth time already.

 

“Have you told Junmyun?”

“Why would I? He would be more shaken than me.” That, Amber couldn’t argue. This could be true or not ture.

“Junmyun can decide this. We need to tell him.” Yohan still cannot sit down. He wants blood. He needs blood. He put his face in his palms.

“I dunno. Amber, he has this whole Sehun-case in his hands. I don’t think he has time for…”

 

“I could use a distraction. What are you two talking about?” Junmyun take a seat next to Amber. He looked at current state of Yohan which is not very stable. Yohan is always his anchor. Yohan is the one he could depend on when he is in need of somebody. Likewise, when he saw Yohan is being like this, he wants to be someone Yohan could depend on.

 

“Myun Oppa, Chanyeol is back.”

 

The sound of the name is like a thunder in a summer. It came so unexpected and so sudden. Junmyun’s features hardened. His eyes blazing red. His aura spreading the whole neighborhood. The killing aura.

 

“Where is he?” Junmyun is ready to attack, ready to kill, whatever it takes to satisfy his blood lust. The name alone can make Junmyun go wild on everyone. Some people just do not deserve mercy.

“He was here. He almost killed Yohan.”

The eyes that were filled with murderous color is now turned to worried eyes. Yohan does not meet his friend’s gaze. He was shaken a lot. He admit internally but he is not ready to admit externally. He is afraid. Yes, he is strong but not strong enough to take on Vampires that killed other vampires for power and strenght.

“He was alone in the bar with the new staff. From Yohan’s recap, I think Chanyeol is here for the new staff. Have you met him?”

 

Junmyun shook his head in negative. He knew of Kyungsoo existence because Yohan and Sehun mentioned. But that’s it. He never talked to Kyungsoo.

“Is he a vamp too?”

“No. He’s human. A nice one.” Yohan said. It’s the first word he said without being nervous. Because it’s the truth. Truths came out naturally more from Yohan than lies.

“Junmyun, I am worried for Kyungsoo. It looks like Chanyeol knows him for a long time. I think he is playing hide and seek with him. He compelled Kyungsoo never to come back here again but anywhere else.”

“Not here but anywhere.” Junmyun narrowed his eyes. His mind racing and connecting. Chanyeol and he were best friends before turning to enemies. He knew Chanyeol better than anyone just like Chanyeol knows him. Yohan should be dead if Chanyeol wants him dead. But Yohan is alive and the new staff is gone.

 

“He does not seemed to know the bar belongs to me.” Junmyun said his thoughts out loud.

“He took the new staff but not lives. He, the murderer.” Junmyun take a step. Then another step. Then another step.

“He told Kyungsoo never to come back here again.”

 

“Chanyeol is changed.” Junmyun smiled. Not of the dazzling one that Sehun would fell for. Not of the genuine one that Yohan would smile along. Not of the perfect one that his handsome face is capable of. But of the one that is sinister. Because now, Chanyeol has something to lose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's gonnnnnna be ugly. dun hate me


	14. Step 1 onto the past

Sometimes, we can’t help but drown in the deep dark part of our past. The more we tried to get away, the more it suck our reality away and put us down in the memory lane. Junmyun maybe the superior, the legend of the vampire but he still is not a exception. Even hundred of years ago, Junmyun has been powerful. He is playful and fun. He is humorous and reckless. He was in love.

 

“Junmyun Hyung, buy me this.” Jongin, a human and a lover of Junmyun is pointing towards the white sweater that has the brown bear printed in the middle.

“Bear again? Jongin-ah, stop buying things that has bear.”

“Why? They’re cute. Like me.” With the aegeyo, there is no way Junmyun could say no to Jongin. Jongin is a little taller than him. His eyes are so brown, Junmyun fell in love at first sight. His eyes are not the only things Junmyun love. Jongin has crazy sexy skin that he can’t stop touching. Jongin is afraid of wearing short-sleeves out in summer. He is afraid of people calling them Vanilla and Chocolate because he has darker skin tone than Junmyun. But Junmyun found this ridiculous. Junmyun kept telling Jongin how beautiful he is but he still like to wear long-sleeve. It doesn’t matter for Junmyun because he is the only one that has the privilege of seeing Jongin’s beautiful skin.

 

“Happy now?”

Jongin nodded, smiling ear to ear. He hugged the bag that contains the sweater Junmyun paid for. Junmyun could only watch Jongin in adoration.

“Where are you going now?” Jongin asked, sweating a little. Jongin is someone that sweat a lot. Junmyun could tell that Jongin is annoyed a little right now because they kept walking while they could take a bus or a car.

 

“Chanyeol is meeting us in a spaghetti restaurant. I heard it is very famous. Don’t you want to try also?”

“Chanyeollie hyung? Why are we meeting up with him? Aren’t we on a date?” Jongin pouted at the mention of third party. Junmyun laughed because he likes it when Jongin nagged at him for something. 

“We are on a date right now. We will be dating in front of Chanyeol later.”

“But a date is something only two people can do.”

“Jongin-ah, let’s allow Chanyeol to come. He’s alone. Isn’t he pitiful?” Junmyun knows Jongin has the softest heart. Jongin is the most beautiful and kindest person he has ever met in his immortal life.

“Alright.” A smile is starting to cover the pout. Jongin and Chanyeol have been friends for so long. Both of them are human. Of course Junmyun wants to date with Jongin alone but he does not want Chanyeol to feel left out just because his best friend got himself a boyfriend.

 

“Here he comes.” Junmyun waved a little to Chanyeol while Jongin remains the same. He does not even look at the direction of Chanyeol.

 

“Hyung, buy me ice-cream.” Jongin dragged Junmyun to the nearest ice-cream stall. In the heated weather, ice-cream is not a bad idea.

“Chanyeol-ah, choose a flavor. I will buy you one also.” Junmyun said, holding Jongin’s left hand because his right hand is now claimed by an ice-cream cone.

 

“It’s okay Hyung. Only immature people eat ice-cream.” 

“What did you say?” Jongin does not miss a beat. He removed the hand with Junmyun and ready to face Chanyeol.

“Alright, alright.” Junmyun had to come in between these two.

 

“At least I’m not pathetic enough to come along with other people’s dates.”

“Jongin!” Junmyun knows Jongin does not mean it. Probably Chanyeol would also know. But it doesn’t mean that those words won’t hurt Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t cover his hurt expression on his face.

“Okay. I’m sorry to disturb you two on your date. I will just go home.” Chanyeol looked like he’s done with Jongin for a day. But Junmyun is not done with Chanyeol yet.

 

“Jongin, why did you say that?”

“It’s the truth.” With a small voice, Jongin said. But Junmyun could see that he’s already regretting.

“You did not mean a word. I know that, you also know that. Get ready to apologize to Chanyeol after I got him back. Okay? Be nice.” Junmyun plant a quick kiss on Jongin’s temple. Junmyun knows he loves that.

 

Junmyun follows Chanyeol. Junmyun won’t lose Chanyeol as he knows his scent too well. He dialed his vampire friend’s number. He has a plan in his head.

“Taemin! Come over to #$% street. You know Chanyeol? We are here.”

“Chanyeol? A tall, sexy and like a big fluffy dog Chanyeol? The Chanyeol that I have a crush on? I’m on my way!”

Junmyun ended the call, knowing further conversation is not needed. He knows Taemin has a thing for Chanyeol. He now has to convince Chanyeol.

“Wait… Chanyeol-ah”

“Hyung, you don’t have to follow me. I’m fine. Just go and be with Jongin.”

Junmyun sighed. Jongin is mindlessly hurting his best friend. He is not okay with that. Chanyeol is a good friend for Jongin. No matter how much Jongin has been constantly being an ass to him, he never once did any damage to Jongin. They would bicker, most of the times due to Jongin but when Jongin isn’t an ass like today, they are totally best buds.

 

“Jongin is just annoyed. I didn’t buy him the cup that has a bear on it yesterday.”

Chanyeol snickered at that. Junmyun is glad that he could make Chanyeol less tense with Jongin and bear humor. Everyone knows Jongin is obsessed with bears but no one knows why.

“You should have bought him.”

“He has 10 different cups with bears at home. I’m sick of them.”

“Oh god. Me too.”

They laughed. It’s easy to talk to Chanyeol. Maybe because they have the common ground called ‘Kim Jongin’.

 

“I called Taemin.” Junmyun wanted to do it directly.

“Hyung…” Chanyeol sighed. He knew Taemin has a crush on him. He knew not because he’s sensitive about such matters but because Taemin makes it hard to miss.

“He has great resemblances to Jongin.” Junmyun commented.

“I know it’s not easy but how about try dating him?” Junmyun does not look at Chanyeol. Even though he is not looking, he knew how is Chanyeol going to react.

“Hyung… you knew?” Chanyeol eyes are mixed with emotions. He likes Jongin and it’s a secret.

“I know everything.” Junmyun winked.

“I…”

“It’s okay. I understand.” Junmyun put his hand around Chanyeol’s shoulder. He hope this would somewhat comfort Chanyeol.

 

“Taemin does not know.” Junmyun warned. He does not know whether Taemin is serious about Chanyeol or not. But if… by a slim chance, if Taemin is serious about Chanyeol, he does not want Chanyeol to date Taemin because he looked like Jongin. It’s not right. 

“I… I don’t mean to.”

Junmyun waits for Chanyeol to continue.

“He’s my friend for so long. We are close. I don’t know when it starts. Maybe since from the beginning. But I realize late. When Jongin talked about you, his eyes shined. His way of speaking changes. And I felt such strong negative feeling for the first time.”

Junmyun just stared away. He does not want to look at someone at his vulnerable times.

“I was jealous of you.”

“That makes two of us.” Junmyun smiled. Chanyeol stared at Junmyun who is not looking back at him but at nothing at front.

Chanyeol nodded in realization.

 

“Call Taemin Hyung. We should double-date.”

Junmyun gave Chanyeol a smile with gratitude. Junmyun was always afraid of losing Jongin to Chanyeol. It’s just a stupid feeling. He couldn’t think straight when it comes to Jongin.

But after talking with Chanyeol, he felt a lot lighter. His heart was light.

He was happy.

  
  


~

 

It was a good part of his deep, dark memory. A precious part. A part he always wanted to go back to. But he looked at Sehun from the bar, who is smiling and serving the customers, looking like a model. He is not so sure about going back anymore.

 

“Anything else?” Yohan asked, his concern eyes are hard to miss.

“I loved Jongin.” Junmyun confessed.

 

“Yes, a long time ago.” Yohan set a glass of dark liquid on his table, coffee mixed with blood.

“Now it’s time to move on.” He drowned the sweet and bitter liquid in one go.

 

“I’m glad.”

“I’m glad that I came in too.”

“The stranger! What can I give you?” Yohan teased and Amber rolled her eyes. They’re back to normal. Everything is good. Junmyun is smiling again.

 

“A beer of course! Don’t tell me you already forgot.”

“Never for my favorite customer.”

“That’s more like it.”

 

They make a small, silent cheer on their own. Junmyun is glad that he found Sehun. He is also happy that both of his friends are here with him now.

 

“Mr. Kim, why are you having fun without me?” Sehun came up from behind, stole a kiss from Junmyun as he put down the tray and an order. Junmyun hug Sehun from his waist, feeling him up and down.

“Bloody Mary as it says.” Sehun ordered to Yohan.

 

“What?”

“The order. The drink. Blood Mary.” Sehun said, confused at the expression of Yohan. Yohan looked around. He saw the back of the head.

“Jun…” A warning on the name, everyone got the warning except Sehun.

“Sehun-ah… why don’t you go upstairs?”

“Now? I still need to…”

“Now!” There is no time. Junmyun has to use his vampire power. Sehun is the last person he wants to use compulsion on and ironically, the only person that he use compulsion these days is Sehun.

 

As soon as Sehun is on upstairs, with a speed faster than the light Junmyun is at the table of Chanyeol. But when they got to the table, Chanyeol is no longer there.

“He… No.”

There is a thing called Vampire sense. For somebody so great and so old like Junmyun, it’s stronger. It’s like sixth sense. Some people has it. Some think they had it but they don’t. Everything that is related to physcology is a bit tricky. Now Junmyun got a very dangerous sixth sense. It’s for Sehun. Something really bad is going to happen.

Junmyun says nothing, his head is filled with worry for Sehun and Sehun only. He ran upstairs, faster than anyone alive in this earth.

But it was already too late.

Sehun is unconscious in the grip of Chanyeol. It’s like Chanyeol is gripping on his dead heart, not Sehun’s neck. It hurts as if it burns. Junmyun couldn’t think. His emotions and aura is all over the place.

“If you touch him, you’re dead.” It’s a promise. It’s the promise Junmyun will keep it even when the world ends.

 

Chanyeol’s smirk is hard to miss. His aura is also increasing, trying to defend against Junmyun’s very own.

“Today is just a greeting. To say hello. But then I saw you looking at this gorgeous like an animal.” Chanyeol’s fangs came out, almost touching Sehun’s skin.

“Stop!” Junmyun shouted. Sehun just recovered. He can’t afford a bite right now.

“Just the reaction I would like to see. Don’t worry. You know me. I only drink Vampire’s blood. Like yours.” Chanyeol released Sehun. Without the hold of Chanyeol, Sehun’s body dropped to the ground. Chanyeol is so quick. But Junmyun is a little faster. Just before Chanyeol’s hand grip the neck of Yohan, Junmyun caught it. Both Yohan and Amber could act in time.

 

“Don’t touch any of my friends.”

“Oooh, protective.” 

 

Chanyeol set himself free from Junmyun’s hand. Junmyun let Chanyeol go. Chanyeol is dangerous but he can take on Chanyeol. Just… he needs Sehun to be in safer place. Not where Chanyeol can easily snapped his neck or take his heart out in less than 3 second.

 

“Like I said, today’s just a greeting. That beauty lying there just makes it a little more complicated.”

“What do you want?”

“Will you give it?”

“What is it?”

“Your suffer. Your agony. Your life.” Chanyeol spit it out. This is the first sentence Chanyeol let out of himself with an emotion.

 

“I already let you take my life many years ago. But sorry, this offer expired.”

“Now that you have someone you want to spend your immortal life with.” Chanyeol give a look towards Sehun. Junmyun has to do something. Say something.

“Aren’t you the same?”

“What?” Chanyeol is shook. Junmyun knows he can trust his Vampire sense.

“What’s his name again? Do Kyung Soo? Don’t you want to spend your life with him too?” It’s a success. Nonchalant expression of Chanyeol is changed.

 

“It’s the funniest thing I heard today.” Chanyeol laughed. But Junmyun knows that underneath all these acting, there’s concern in his eyes.

“I don’t care about him. But let me give you a little warning. I decided to keep your lover alive because he seemed to know nothing about you and he’s still human. The day he turned is the day he died. Keep it in mind.” Chanyeol left but he doesn’t leave quietly. He scratch the skin of Junmyun’s front and disappeared into the night.

 

“AHhh” Junmyun fell to the ground. It is not right.

“Myun Oppa?”

“Junmyun!” 

 

Both Amber and Yohan knelt in front of Junmyun. Amber inspect the wound. It is not right. Even if it’s nails of Vampire, the wound should heal in 5 second. But it’s not healing. It continues to burn through his muscle.

“Silver. Silver in his nails.” Junmyun gritted his teeth. He lied down. His can taste the blood in his mouth because he has been biting his own lips.

“Shit! Nitric Acid!” Amber said the stuff Yohan has no idea. But he knows she is trying to make Junmyun better.

 

“Hold on. Hold on. Amber is doing something.”

“M..move me.”

“What? Move you? You mean move your body?” Yohan got what Junmyun meant. He wants to move to somewhere without Sehun.

“Fuck.” Yohan cursed as he carried Junmyun’s body to the other room.

 

“Amber, we are here!” Yohan shout but Amber is no longer in the same building.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Yohan have no idea how to make the silver in Junmyun’s blood go away.

He paced. That’s the only thing he did while Junmyun is suffering.

 

“Amber, please hurry. Hurry.” Yohan looked over Junmyun who’s trying to control his screams.

“Pillow! Yes.” Yohan get Junmyun a pillow. Junmyun thankfully take it. He screamed into it. They were muffled but screaming does not make the pain goes away.

Just a minute later, Amber is back with a lot of doctor stuffs. That one minute felt like an hour for Yohan. He moved back and gave space for Amber to treat Junmyun.

“He’s going to be fine. I have all the antidotes for silver. Don’t worry.” Even though Amber didn’t spare Yohan a glance, she knows how he must have been feeling.

Yohan nodded but he wasn’t convinced fully. He trust Amber. Amber will take care of Junmyun but he’s scared. It was just silver on the blood. The wound is very superficial but it is not healing. 

What if…

What if one day, Junmyun was attacked with a silver knife against his heart and he lose him forever? Junmyun is the one that save Yohan. Both his life and his dark mind. He is alive because of Junmyun. He can see the light without focusing on the dark because of Junmyun. But if he lose Junmyun, he don’t think he can live at all.

 

“He’s fine now.” Amber said, wiping sweat on her forehead.

Yohan said nothing but hugged Amber. His tears fall as if relief is the barrier lifted before his tears.

“We are fine now.” Amber corrected.

 

The hug between them tightened in attempt to comfort each other.


	15. Unsatisfied Demands

Junmyun has never been in this kind of pain before. At least physically. This physical pain made him reminded of his emotional pain. Junmyun’s consciousness drift away to the time where he once suffered the loss of his lover.

 

“Noooooo!!!” 

The agony.

“Jongin, NO.”

The loss.

 

Junmyun screamed and cried. No matter how tightened his hold on Jongin is, Jongin’s life is still draining away. There are blood everywhere. The vampire inside Junmyun wants to taste the blood of his lover. But the humanity in Junmyun is much more stronger. He is in great grief. That grief can surpass every urge of the vampire right now. The thirst for blood or the thirst for murder.

 

“You’re also vampire.” Junmyun couldn’t find a trace of disgust or fear in Jongin’s eyes or Jongin’s voice. It’s a realization.

 

“JONGIN-AH.”

It was when Junmyun sat up. He opened his eyes. His eyes are instinctively on Sehun who is leaning against the door frame, looking sad at his direction.

 

“Sehun.”

Junmyun then realize that he was dreaming. A nightmare. Does Sehun know? Junmyun felt guilty towards Sehun. There is a part of him that still loves Jongin. He does not know how not to un-love Jongin.

“Bad dream?” Sehun walked towards him. It’s dark but Junmyun can see everything clearly. Sehun seemed tired and sad.

“Are you feeling well?” Remembering what happened to Sehun, Junmyun asked in concern. When Sehun sit next to him, he reached out to touch the red fingers mark on Sehun’s neck.

Sehun nodded but he lie his head down on the Junmyun’s chest.

“You were calling out to someone else.” Sehun said. He did not think strange that he couldn’t hear the sound of heart beating on Mr. Kim chest.

“Who’s Jongin?”

The name taste bitter on Sehun’s lips. Junmyun does not know how to react to this. Junmyun has no answer. He looked at the ceiling meaninglessly, picturing the sad figure of Sehun earlier and seeing the blood of Jongin on his hand.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Junmyun asked, trying to hide his emotions. He is afraid of losing Sehun. But he felt like he would lose Sehun the same way he lose Jongin if he is going to keep Sehun by his side.

“Will you tell me everything? All the truths and skips the lies?”

“Will you hate me if…”

“I think I will hate you more if you tell me lies. I… I don’t know.” Sehun gripped on the side of Junmyun’s shirt. Junmyun felt some wetness on his chest. It must have come from Sehun.

 

“Jongin… he was my boyfriend. And we were in love.”

Sehun’s grip on Junmyun’s shirt got more tightened. Is he being too cruel on Sehun?

“I shouldn’t have try to make him mine. But I did and he was mine. That’s where everything went wrong.” Something suffocate insides of Junmyun. The blood of Jongin is going to be on him.

“What happened to him?”

“He… He was killed.” Junmyun could no longer control his tears. They flow down his cheeks. Junmyun close his eyes. He is not supposed to break down because of his old lover in front of his new lover. This is so messed up.

“He died?”

“He was killed because of me, Sehun.” 

“If somebody killed him, the killer is the one to be blamed. It is not your fault.” Sehun sit up a little so that he could look at Junmyun. Which was a mistake. He saw everything in Junmyun’s eyes. The love. The guilt. The loss. The agony.

 

“You don’t know anything.” Junmyun close his eyes, trying to blink away the emotions. But Sehun saw enough.

“Yes, I don’t know anything but you did not kill him. Why should you take the blame for his death?” Sehun got up from the bed. He wants to go home now. He did not want to see Mr. Kim missing somebody who is not him. He does not like it. Not even a bit. Even it that person is dead, it’s like he is still here.

 

“He would still be alive if he wasn’t with me.” Junmyun said it with full of regret.

“That’s not true. What if he would still die somewhere even if he’s not with you?”

“Sehun. You know nothing!” Junmyun’s sounded harsh. Sehun hated it. Junmyun is shouting at him because of some dead person. Sehun hated it.

“Then tell me. Tell me everything. So that I know. I want to know. I care about you, I love you.” Sehun cried out, buried his face under his palms.

 

“I’m sorry.” As soon as Junmyun realized that Sehun was crying. He went over to hug Sehun. But Sehun avoided the contact and he sat on the sofa.

“I shouldn’t have raised my voice. I’m sorry.” Junmyun also sat down on the sofa but giving Sehun a little space between them.

 

“I just want to be yours and you to be mine.” Sehun said quietly.

“You’re mine and I’m yours.” Junmyun admit.

It made Sehun smile in hope. He close the distance. He looked into Junmyun’s eyes.

“Then, turn me.” With all seriousness, Sehun said.

“What?” Junmyun eyes are wide. He stared at Sehun as if he is a ghost.

 

“Turn me.” It’s a request and plead. Sehun is afraid of being rejected. He is afraid of being left behind. But he still asked.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.” Junmyun stood up, shaking. It is a dangerous thought. Sehun only asked because he does not know what it really meant.

“But I want to be with you, all the way. Not this, I know nothing about you. Your past, your dead ex-boyfriends or your parents… or, or… what you do for a living. I have no idea. Yes, I could keep calling you Mr. Kim and be your sugar if this is what you want. But I want more. I want a relationship with you. I don’t want to be kept in the dark. I… Hyung, I…”

 

“You… don’t know… what you are asking for. Sehun, I can’t give you this. I can’t tell you everything about me if I want to keep you near.”

“Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why can’t I be with you and still know everything about you?”

“Because you might leave me if you know.”

“I won’t.”

“You don’t know that.” Junmyun offered a sad smile.

Sehun is so frustrated. He want shake Junmyun’s whole body if by doing so would make him confess everything.

 

“So you won’t tell me anything?”

“I’m sorry.”

“And you won’t turn me?”

“I will never.”

“Fine.” Sehun is going to do something. He knows he is going to break his own heart by his own decision.

“Let’s break up.”

 

“Sehun…”

“I laid out the conditions. You made a choice. From now on, I will follow your rules. No kissing. No talking.”

Junmyun is speechless. He couldn’t find any words. Sehun is right. Junmyun have to respect his decisions if that means Sehun will stay happy and alive. Junmyun only give his one respond he knows.

He nodded.

Sehun bites down his lips.  _ You really are cruel.  _ Sehun smiled, not reaching to his eyes.

“Goodnight Mr. Kim.”

 

~

 

Junmyun sat alone at the bar. Yesterday’s night was… long. He does not know where Sehun slept so he go find Sehun. And he found Sehun went back home. He spent all night in front of Sehun’s house. The proudest thing he did is that he followed Sehun that day and paid the rent for Sehun.

This is how Sehun ended up in his bed and that’s how he knows where to find Sehun tonight. He planned to take care of Sehun all the time. He would like to make Sehun sleep in his room but it means he has to compell Sehun again to forget everything. Even though Junmyun is suffering, he decided it is the best thing to do. This way, he could see Sehun everyday. He could follow Sehun everyday without he knowing. And if he’s lucky, Sehun would end up in his bed again. But he only has one regret. He made Sehun cried. He made Sehun brought back this stupid rules.

 

Now he watched in defeat as Sehun flirted with other women or men. He doubted Sehun flirts with them because he likes them. Because every time when the other party trying to get into his pants, he would glare and looked at Junmyun’s direction. He would leave the table when he saw Junmyun is not paying him attention. But when he got Junmyun’s attention, he would intensify his flirting game.

That’s why Junmyun is now facing the bar, looking at Sehun in the reflections of alcohol bottles. Pretending, he’s here for a drink. Not to monitor Sehun every second like a CCTV.

 

“As much as I would like enjoy the boring ‘we-dont-talk-anymore’ drama, I also would like to know what really happened between you and Sehun.” Yohan set down the black coffee mixed with little vodka and of course blood.

“It’s not funny.”

“I know. I am not laughing, am I?”

Junmyun rolled his eyes. He can never beat Yohan at talking. He knows he is the one that turns Yohan and Yohan is supposed to be scared of him. But it wasn’t like that.

 

“Sometimes I wonder what went wrong when I turned you.” Junmyun shook his head.

“I will always be grateful for that.”

Junmyun looked up when he sense the serious tone.

“I don’t get you. Sometimes you said deep things. Sometimes you said stupid and unnecessary things.”

“You know what? I think I only get deep with you and Amber. I can’t help it.” Yohan brought up his glass to meet Junmyun’s own glass in the air. 

 

“I dreamt about Jongin last night.”

“Usual dream? Him dying in your hand because of you?” Yohan is not interested in sugar-coating his words. He is sometimes brutal like this. Even though Yohan knows he hurt Junmyun with his words but he is not sorry. Junmyun has to get over Jongin’s death. He needs to stop blaming himself for what happened.

“Sehun was there. He asked about my past.”

“Oh God. What did you say?”

“I… I didn’t say much. I told him that Jongin is my ex-boyfriend and he is… gone now.”

“And??” Yohan needs to know what they talked about in detail. He is sure in another 24 hour Sehun will come find him.

 

“I don’t know.”

“If you don’t want me to tell all the truths to Sehun, you better tell me in detail what you told him last night. We need to match our story or we will have to turn him.”

 

“Turn who?” Both Junmyun and Yohan did not notice Sehun coming up to them. They were so immersed in conversations.

“Fuc…! WHY ARE YOU COMING TO ME SUDDENLY LIKE THAT!” Yohan blink a few times to make his vampire eyes go away. He is not sure if Sehun saw or not.

“I… I’m sorry? I didn’t sneak up to you. I come to you from the front.” Sehun defended himself. He saw them talking so quietly. He came to place an order but then he heard about turning someone, again.

“Anyway… we didn’t see you coming. It’s the same as sneaking up to us. Right Junmyun?” 

“I…” Junmyun shrugged, stealing a glance at Sehun.

 

“I called that blinded by love. Sehun, Junmyun. I don’t want any drama in my peaceful bar. You two made up with each other or one of you leave the bar. I don’t care. And Sehun, whatever makes you not talking to Junmyun right now? Just know that it doesn’t worth it. Life is short. Especially for you, so… just…” Yohan gave both Sehun and Junmyun a disapproving look and left for tables. 

 

“What does he mean by life is short especially for me?” Sehun asked, confused.

Junmyun shrugged.

“Who knows. He said useless things all the time.” Junmyun wants to die right at the spot. He wants to disappear into the ground. Even though he looked at Sehun in hope that he might take back about breaking up. Sehun does not even look at him back.

 

“Are you ready to talk?” Sehun said, not meeting Junmyun’s eyes. Because he is not sure if he can continue hardening his heart when he saw those desperate eyes filled with love for him. It’s not a doubt that Mr. Kim loves him. Sehun knows that. But Sehun is sad that love is not enough for Mr. Kim to let Sehun into his life.

“I’m sorry.”

These three words are all Junmyun offered before he left Sehun alone.

~

 

Even before Sehun opened his mouth, Yohan knew his peaceful, single life without relationship issues is about to end.

“Hyung, help me.”

Yohan sighed. He glanced at Sehun.

“Can I pretend I am deaf and blind? And you can pretend I don’t exist.”

“Hyunggg…”

 

“Alright, alright. Stop making this voice. How can I help you, Sehun-shi?” The robotic voice Yohan made does not make Sehun go away. Instead, he sat down besides Yohan.

“I don’t know how to make Mr. Kim open up to me.”

“He is not gonna open up for anyone. Aren’t you the one that is being opened?”

“Hyung!!!” Sehun blushed at Yohan’s dirty joke.

 

“What happened between you two?” Yohan decided he will listen to Sehun’s side of story first. He knows the title, “The Current Boyfriend knows the existence of dead ex-boyfriend”. But he still does not know the context.

“I… I kinda… I don’t know. He won’t tell me anything. And I asked him to turn me which he declined so hard. I have no idea why he is so against the idea. I mean… it’s just changing right? It’s not like I am going to die.”

“Wait… Turn you? How?” Yohan is alerted. If he is not careful enough, the secret will be out and Junmyun will kill him.

“I don’t know. He said he will never turn me. But shouldn’t you know? I heard you suggesting about turning me.”

“Excuse me?” All the blood in Yohan’s body froze.

“I heard things. I know I’m not supposed to. Hyung, you made a suggestion and he is so against it. I want to know. What is turning?”

 

“Sehun… do you love Junmyun?”

“Of course I do.”

“Junmyun loves you too. Very much. I might not vouch for Junmyun’s love for you if he agrees to turn you at my suggestion or at your request. But now I did. But you need to respect his decision.” Yohan wants to tell Sehun everything. If Yohan were Sehun, he would rather know everything than being kept in the dark. And he knows Junmyun is traumatized and trying to protect Sehun.

“I…”

“That’s all I have to say. I don’t understand your decision to make Junmyun choose between your life and his selfishness. Also I don’t understand why Junmyun choose your life instead. I would have done it differently, selfishly.”

“Selfish?”

Yohan gave Sehun a knowing smile. That’s all he has to offer. He left. Talking with Yohan Hyung does not clarify things for Sehun. Sehun is more confused than ever.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @loco Special shout out to this particular person who's very active in giving feedbacks and my source of vitamins for updating this story


	16. Step 2 onto the past

No matter how many years had passed since the day Jongin dies, Junmyun still got the nightmares. These days, the nightmares got worse.

He saw Jongin. Smiling and happy towards him. Next minute, Jongin is dead. He is drenched in his own blood, trying to reach to him, asking him to save him. But there is nothing Junmyun can do.

When he woke up, he was crying. He does not remember crying but he was.

 

He tried to sleep again. But seemed like nightmares are his company for the night.

 

Jongin was chained. He was dehydrated and unconscious. Junmyun hoped he would stay unconscious for his own sake. But nothing happens according to his hopes.

“Junmyun Hyung.”

 

Junmyun wished he was not a vampire. He wished he was not weak against the silver in his system. He was drugged. He can’t move. He could only watch.

“Jongin, don’t make any sound.” Junmyun said weakly. He couldn’t get up to reach to Jongin. He tried. But no matter how many times he tried, he always ended up on the floor, pathetically.

 

“Well, now that everyone’s awake. Let’s start.” Junmyun could see his friend coming up from the chair in the dark.

“Taemin, please.” Junmyun pleaded his friend.

“Please? Do you think if you said please, I would do as you say so?” Taemin said bitterly. Then he moved his gaze from Junmyun to Jongin.

 

“Jun, look at me. You think Jongin looked similar to me right? Isn’t it what you said when you persuade Chanyeol to date me?” Taemin place his own face next to Jongin.

“No. No. I was wrong.” Junmyun has been feeling guilty since that day. He should never suggest such way to Chanyeol.

 

“YES! YOU WERE WRONG!” Taemin shouted. He is suddenly in front of Junmyun again. His face is red from anger.

“I simply liked Chanyeol. And… I… I thought he liked me too.” Taemin said in normal voice again.

“He is in love with Jongin.”

“Shut up! Shut up!” The sound of a slap across Junmyun’s face echo in the dungeon.

“Chanyeol is mistaken. I know how he is. Chanyeol… he is just too close with Jongin. I know. I am going to prove it. You will see.” Taemin smiled for his master plan. He got everything planned. He was planning for too long.

“You know, Jun… you did a lot of bad things. Just because you want Jongin to be yours, you hide your identity. You hide your greed. You hide your dark side. When you finally got Jongin’s love. You tried to push Chanyeol away from Jongin. You pushed Chanyeol towards me. You used me.”

Taemin is walking towards Jongin again, normally, not using his super speed of vampire.

“I’d never used you.”

“Liar!”

“No. You’re right. I hide my identity from Jongin because I hate what I am. I hide my dark side because I don’t want Jongin to hate me. But I never use you to push Chanyeol away. I wanted both Chanyeol and you to find each other. I... I just want to be normal just like them.”

Taemin laughed. He laughed while pressing his stomach.

“Sadly, Chanyeol is no longer a normal now.”

“What?”

 

“Hahaha Haha”

“What did you do? What did you do to Chanyeol?” Junmyun pushed all of his energy towards his legs. He is finally standing now.

 

“You will see. Forget about Chanyeol. He is taking his time. Let’s focus on my twin here.” Taemin touched the face of Jongin, taking a closer look.

“You’re being so quiet today.” Taemin said, at the same time slashing the skin of Jongin’s chest with his nails.

“Ahh!!” The abuse gained the shout from Jongin. Junmyun ran towards Taemin to fight but he got fallen to Jongin’s feet with a punch from Taemin.

 

“Now it’s not so quiet. But Junmyun it doesn’t mean you could get up and act like a bug.” Taemin kicked Junmyun, once, twice, thrice and kept kicking till Junmyun coughed blood.

“No. Junmyun Hyung. No.” Jongin tried to shout but his voice is disappearing. He speaks like he is whispering.

 

“You have such beautiful chest. It is so red.” Taemin lower himself in front of Jongin to lick the blood leaking from the tear of skin.

Jongin tried to break away but he is weak.

“I’m sorry. Taemin, please stop.” Junmyun begged while blood is still flowing out of his mouth.

“What did you say?” Another slash against Jongin’s arms is made. Jongin opened his mouth to shout but his voice doesn’t come out. He is too tired.

“Please… just… kill me.” Jongin pleaded. He looked down at Junmyun who is shaking his head.

“Don’t say that.”

“Oh, is he telling me that he wants to die now?” Taemin is above Junmyun. His hands gripping on his hair, pulling his head up to look at Jongin.

“Tell me, Jongin, is this your wish to die? Look at your lover and say it.” Taemin’s nails broke the scalp of Junmyun but it doesn’t make Junmyun cried out. He looked at Jongin, he is pleading Jongin not to give up. That he will save him.

“Please. Kill me.” Jongin close his eyes and cried. He does not have the heart to look into Junmyun’s eyes and give up.

Taemin released Junmyun. He went for Jongin. He held Jongin’s face roughly, make him look at Junmyun.

“No. Please. Taemin, no.” Junmyun is crawling on the ground, towards Jongin.

 

“Say it and look at Jun. I will grant your wish. You will be killed.”

“I’m sorry.” Jongin finally looked at the eyes of his lover.

“Kill me.”

As soon as Jongin said that, Taemin made the final cut on the neck. He is merciless. The slash is not deep. But Jongin is bleeding out. He will die if the bleeding does not stop.

“NO. JONGIN. NOO!!” Junmyun shouted using all his energy.

“You still got the aura.” Taemin felt the strong aura from Junmyun but ignored. Because there is no way Junmyun can fight with that much silver in his system. And plus, there is someone else coming.

 

“Jongin?”

Chanyeol stumbled in the room. He does not know where he is. He felt disoriented as he came closer to Jongin.

Junmyun immediately sensed that there is something wrong with Chanyeol.

“You’re bleeding.” Chanyeol said, his eyes color changed.

“NO! Chanyeol. NO! HE is Jongin. Resist it. He is your friend! You loved him!” Junmyun shouted from his lungs but he was cut off by Taemin.

 

“You’re being annoying. Let’s just enjoy the show.” Taemin tied Junmyun’s mouth. Junmyun is still making noises but cannot be distinguished.

“I…” Chanyeol looked down at Junmyun who is being strangled by Taemin. But the smell coming from Jongin made him look away from Junmyun. He looked at the blood that is coming out of Jongin. They are leaking. Chanyeol suddenly felt so thirsty.

“I will help you out of this.” He is standing too close. Chanyeol realized he shouldn’t be but he can’t help it. His hands got the blood of Jongin. He should be worried. He should be hurried. But he doesn’t hurry. He instinctively lick the blood on his hand.

That made him worse. The thirst got so intense that when he looked at Jongin, he does not see his friend, he saw blood. The saw the thing that made him go crazy.

 

“Why don’t you bite it down on the neck?” Taemin suggested from behind. Chanyeol licked his lips. He felt his teeth got longer than before and it’s too convenient. Just a little bit closer and his teeth will sink inside Jongin’s skin. He can finally drink Jongin’s blood.

“It’s Jongin! Chanyeol, it’s Jongin!” Junmyun shouted. He finally got his mouth uncovered because of Taemin’s carelessness.

It snapped Chanyeol out of the haze. He stumbled two steps back.

“What…” Chanyeol shook his head, trying to make sense of the situation.

 

“Useless!” Taemin snapped Jumyun’s neck. Junmyun lost conscious. When Junmyun woke up, he’s left alone with Jongin’s lifeless, cold body.

It’s first time Junmyun felt this agony of losing everything.

“Jongin! No. No.” He held tight but Jongin is not coming back. He looked at the body again this time, it’s not Jongin. It’s Sehun. His neck was cut open. The blood flowed like a river out of him.

 

“Sehun!!!”

Junmyun woke up this time. The feeling is too real. It’s like he lose Sehun the same way he lose Jongin. It does not feel like a dream. He ran out of his room. Sehun. He needs to find Sehun.

“SEHUN-AH!” He shouted as he ran down the stairs. He does not realize he does not have to find Sehun. His steps took him to Sehun. Sehun was at the back of the storage room.

When Junmyun saw Sehun, sleeping peacefully, he finally breathe. Junmyun rubbed his face in his hand and realized he had been crying. He felt like a crazy person.

Sehun stirred a little from sleeping.

“Mr. Kim?” Sehun’s eyes are still not fully opened yet.

 

Junmyun did not say anything. He let himself dropped on top of Sehun, held him tight.

“Mr. Kim? What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re here.” Finally, Junmyun said something. His voice is still rough.

“I’m here.” Sehun did not know what happened but he knows Junmyun needs him right now. He is tired of asking questions to Junmyun. Because if he demanded answers he could not get, he ended up getting more tired. He decided not to ask anything.

Instead, Sehun hugged Junmyun back. His hand smoothing out Junmyun’s back, a gesture of comforting.

“You were dead. I thought you were dead. You died the same way he did. In my hands. There are blood everywhere.” Junmyun cried. He is pouring his emotions out.

“It’s a bad dream. It’s just a dream.” Sehun felt like crying together with Junmyun. He had seen Junmyun hurting because of someone else. He never seen Junmyun is hurting becasue of him. Maybe Junmyun love him too much. Maybe more than he does.

“It felt real. I thought I lost you.”

“No. You got me. You got me right here.” Sehun kissed the places he can kiss without breaking the hug. The shoulder, the cheek, all the places.

“Please don’t leave me. Sehun. Please.” 

It’s Junmyun that break the hug to look at Sehun. Sehun looked right back.

 

“I will never leave you.”

 

It’s a mutual movement. Their lips met in the middle. They kissed each other for so long. They couldn’t remember when they fell asleep. But they did together, in each other arms.

 

【T】【B】【C】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~~ I know it's only yesterday since I updated but, who doesn't like fast update?  
> But... don't get use to it.


End file.
